Este Huracán lleva tu nombre (Rubius)
by Mapiuusa
Summary: Mi vida era simple y tranquila. Hasta que un huracán decidió instalarse en el piso de al lado. (Fanfic Rubius) RubiusOMG
1. ¿Mucho gusto?

Y aquí estamos, es el primer fic que escribo sobre Rubén así que tengan piedad por favor. Aclaro que no soy española y se me da fatal intentar imitar su acento. ¡Además este es el Rubén que imagino! Y espero de corazón que lo amen jajajaja. Wou, estoy totalmente nerviosa.

Espero sus comentarios y esas cositas geniales que tenemos todos los humanos por decir~ Adelante.

Este huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap.1

"¿Mucho gusto?"

Si tuviera que ponerle un adjetivo a mi vida este sería: "plana".

No soy una persona muy habladora, pero tampoco antisocial. La gente tiende a volverse un problema serio cuando sólo te buscan por beneficio o por lo que tus padres les pueden ofrecer. No soy ni guapa, ni fea. Hábil, pero floja. Tampoco poseo un interés fuerte por las relaciones humanas profundas, menos románticas. En realidad soy tan básica que lo único que necesito es de mi sillón, buena música, cigarros, pizza y buenos libros para poder vivir.

No tengo sueños ni objetivos y no me siento avergonzada de ello. Al contrario me siento feliz al saber que soy lo suficientemente sincera conmigo misma al aceptar esto y no poner excusas tan baratas como muchas veces he escuchado. Las del tipo "No me dieron la oportunidad" o "Nadie aprecia mi talento".

Tampoco trabajo y los estudios no tienen sentido para mí. Mis padres son dueños de una productora musical y de varias disqueras. Cada mes me

mandan dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente durante todo un año. Tampoco me da vergüenza esta situación, es la suerte con la que nací e intento compartirla lo mejor que puedo. No vivo en un departamento sumamente lujoso, es más, casi esta vacío y la mitad del dinero lo gasto en libros, discos, comida y el resto lo dono, anónimamente, a distintas entidades benéficas.

Mi vida es como una carretera infinita, sin baches, ni obstáculos. Sólo soy yo en mi viejo carro conduciendo sin prisa a través de ella. Contemplando el ocaso eterno que he elegido vivir.

Y así soy feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes**

El cerebro me va a estallar. No he logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche por la angustia.

Ayer el dueño del edificio se ha pasado por mi piso para anunciarme alegremente que tendré un nuevo vecino. Que el piso de al lado, que ha estado vacío por AÑOS, por fin ha sido alquilado y que por favor sea amable y le de una cálida bienvenida al nuevo inquilino. ¡Su abuela en calzones sé la va a dar!

En lo que a mí respecta seguiré pensando que ese sitio sigue tan deshabitado como Venus.

Miro el reloj, las 9 am. Me sobo los ojos y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano me levanto de la cama. Voy a la cocina, cojo una tostada y la mastico lentamente. No me gusta mucho desayunar. Estaba sirviendo el jugo de naranja en mi vaso favorito cuando ¡BOOOOOOOM! un estrepitoso golpe proveniente del otro lado de la pared me hizo dar tremendo salto que he terminado derramando todo el jugo. Risas estridentes y abucheos se escucharon luego. ¿Qué mierda esta haciendo mi vecino?

Molesta he tirado la tostada a la basura y colocado papel secante sobre el charco naranja.

Volví a mi cuarto para ponerme algo de ropa e ir a la librería en busca de nuevos títulos. No me entraban ganas de estar en casa sabiendo que al lado harían jaleo por todo lo que implica mudarse y poner orden en tu nuevo espacio.

He salido cautelosamente, no quiero toparme con el nuevo. Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá. Mi huida ha sido casi perfecta, salvo por el hecho de que pude atisbar lo que probablemente sea un gato negro pasando rápidamente por el pasillo. No soy supersticiosa, pero no me llevo muy bien con los animales. Me odian.

La calle está fría y llena de hojas. Es otoño y todo comienza a morir. Las acera están vacías y sólo hay dos chuchos moviéndose la cola amigablemente. Mi librería favorita está a 15 minutos caminando. Me levanto la bufanda, le subo el volumen a Sinatra y comienzo la caminata.

Cuando menos me he dado cuenta ya ha oscurecido. Me he pasado todo el día en la calle. Compré una docena de libros de poesía clásica y me tire en una cómoda esquina de mi café favorito a leer y eventualmente terminé pidiendo café y varios sándwiches para llenar el estómago y engañar al almuerzo. También en algún momento me quedé dormida sobre la mesa, y cerca de las 9 pm una amable mesera me ha despertado un poco preocupada por el obvio dolor de espalda con el que iba a lidiar por dormir así. Me he disculpado y le he dejado una propina gorda por ser tan amable.

Las calles de Madrid son hermosas, a pesar de no vivir en el centro esta parte de la ciudad es de lo mejor. Poca gente y mucho arte suelto en las paredes del camino de vuelta a casa. Casi un paraíso terrenal. Definitivamente si no vivo en el campo es porque no tendría una librería abierta las 24 horas, ni un café con meseras de tan buen corazón.

Una vez frente al complejo de edificios me fijo en que el camión de mudanza ya se ha marchado. Aprieto con fuerza la bolsa llena de libros que traigo en la mano y comienzo a subir las escaleras. No uso el ascensor porque sufro de claustrofobia.

Ya estaba por terminar de subir la escalera cuando ha aparecido un sujeto ENORME con tres cajas obstruyendo su visión. Acaba de salir del ascensor y me ha dado un buen empujón con las cajas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se deslizaba hacia los brazos de la gravedad. Caerme por las escaleras era algo que definitivamente no estaba en mis planes. Desesperada he alzado las manos y me he cogido de lo primero que he sentido. Las cajas volaron junto con mis libros. El titán ese y yo hemos virado en el aire, al menos tiene buenos reflejos. He aterrizado en el suelo y un dolor punzante me ha atravesado el cuerpo. Totalmente aturdida y con los ojos aún cerrados he intentado adivinar la gravedad de mi situación. No sentía nada de la cintura para abajo, la cabeza me ardía y uno de mis pechos gritaba de dolor. Abrí los ojos. Unos iris verdes me observaban idiotizados o mejor dicho sorprendidos. Su respiración estaba agitada. Quizá por el esfuerzo de cambiar el curso de mi caída. Su enorme cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, he ahí el por qué no sentía mis piernas. Bajé un poco la mirada para ver qué demonios era lo que me estaba apretando el busto. Su mano estaba estrujando mi pecho. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero él fue más rápido y me la tapó. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?!

Cuándo creyó que yo ya no gritaría se apartó por completo de mí. Me senté y cuando estaba a punto de molerlo a insultos un dolor intenso en la cabeza me detuvo. Estaba sangrando. Quizá fue el golpazo que me dio con las cajas.

-¿Estas bien?

No me dio tiempo de contestarle, nuevamente estaba a centímetros de mí e inspeccionaba con profesionalismo el corte en mi frente. Le pegue un empujón con todas mis fuerzas.

-No. Y mientras más lejos estés de mí será mejor.

-¿Qué? - me miraba atónito - ¿Te salvo de rodarte tres pisos de escaleras y así das las gracias? Menuda tía.

-¡¿Salvarme?!- oh sí, estaba hecha una furia- ¡Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan herida como ahora!

Eso me recordó que tenía un corte sangrante en la frente, aunque sinceramente no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa. Me molesta admitirlo, pero rodar por las escaleras si hubiera sido mucho peor. Él seguía mirándome, como esperando un nuevo ataque verbal. Tch, de nada me servía discutir con esta ameba gigante. Suspire y comencé a recoger mis libros. Iría al hospital en cuanto los dejara en su estante.

-Lees cosas realmente difíciles.

Le miré. Sostenía en sus manos un ejemplar de los Heraldos Negros de César Vallejo. Sin mucha delicadeza sé lo arranche de las manos.

-Y no eres nada mona- concluyo malhumorado.

-Se llama poesía. Y deja de hablar. Me duele la cabeza.

Le di la espalda, iba a ignorarlo por completo. Escuché un suspiro y sus movimientos al recoger sus pertenencias. Curiosa miré todo el desorden del piso, eran cientos de videojuegos. Títulos que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que existían. ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿10?

-Te llevare al hospital.

-Gracias, pero no.

-Que sí. Me siento culpable.

Le mire directamente a los ojos a ver sí así le quedaba claro que no estaba hablando en broma.

-Mira... como sea que te llames, no quiero complicaciones en mi vida y tú pareces un tipo bastante molesto. No lo tomes a mal, soy así con el 98% de la personas. Así qué déjame tranquila y piensa que aquí no ocurrió nada.

Él se puso de pie y yo le imite, era amenazador si lo veías de rodillas. Mido 1.74 cm y por lo menos me llevaba una cabeza y media de diferencia.

-Rubén, mi nombre es Rubén.

Abrí la boca atónita. No había escuchado nada de lo que le dije.

-Mucho gusto- siguió y me tendió la mano. La miré como si fuera una bomba que estuviera a punto de estallar. Qué parte de no querer tener nada que ver con él no entendía. El simple hecho de saber su nombre ya comenzaba a formar un vínculo innecesario. Levanté la mirada y Él sonreía. Probablemente se dio cuenta que no tenía intenciones de responder el gesto porque tomó mi mano que colgaba al lado de mi cadera y la sacudió con fuerza. Estaba horrorizada.

-Haces caras muy graciosas- dijo burlón, sin soltarme- y ahora te llevaré al hospital.

Tiró de mí y con un movimiento rápido me alzo sobre su hombro derecho, como sí fuera un costal de papas.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! - chillé desesperada.

-Llevarte la hospital- se carcajeo. Le comencé a golpear la espalda con los puños, me retorcí intentando zafarme de su agarre.

Me he rendido. Después de forcejear unos 10 minutos me di cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos serian inútiles y la incómoda posición ha hecho que la sangre no circule bien y me he mareado. Ya me daba igual que toda la gente por la calle se pare a mirarnos y reírse "bajito". Sólo quiero llegar ya al maldito hospital.

Intento meditar sobre esta rara situación. Es la primera vez en muchos, muchos años que me pasa algo tan desastroso y molesto. Normalmente la gente entiende que no me agrada interactuar mucho con ellos y me facilitan la vida cruzando las palabras justas. Pero este tipo, Rubén, ¿qué clase de hombre es? Le ha dado igual todo y mira en la situación en la que nos encontramos. Si tuviera que ponerle un sustantivo diría: Huracán. Imparable e inesperado. Destruye todo a su paso y de pronto, se aburre y vuelve a ser una dulce y tranquila ráfaga de viento. Ah, él es como un huracán. Inconscientemente sonrió. Yo odio a este tipo de persona.

-Rubén- le llamo.

-¿Qué?

-He manchado toda tu sudadera de sangre.

Se ríe como un idiota y grita llamando aún más la atención de la gente. Definitivamente... yo odio a este tipo de persona.

¿YYYYYYYY? ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejarme sus reviews informándome si les gustó el epílogo. Waaaa estoy emocionadísima.

Por cierto, también estoy planeando un Fic con Jack Frost. El Origen de los Guardianes es una de mis pelis favoritas y bueno, tengo un par de ideas por ahí.

Mordidas llenas de amor para ustedes~~ ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Primero un huracán, ahora una tormenta

¡** . **gracias! No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hizo tu review y decidí seguir escribiendo para ti. Así que, por favor, sigue leyendo para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap. 2

Primero un huracán, ahora una tormenta de meteoritos.

**Viernes**

Después del incidente del hospital, no he vuelto a verlo. Y me alegra que sea así porque jamás le perdonare que entrara a la sala de emergencia conmigo aún en su hombro y gritara: ¡SALVEN A MI MUJER QUE SE ME MUERE! El doctor no ha dejado de reírse en todo el rato que me atendió. Yo no le encontraba nada de gracia.

Le di una última calada al cigarro y lo apague en el cenicero que me regaló un pariente lejano. Mi celular comenzó a gritar en busca de atención. Miré la pantallita, era mi madre.

-Dilo.

-Nurcia pasará el fin de semana en tu piso.

-¡Qué! No, mamá. Tú y yo nos amamos, no me puedes hacer esto. Por favor.

-No me trabajes el sentimiento – gruñó ella - No puede ir a Barcelona con tus tíos por su examen y tú eres la única familia que tiene allá. Sé buena y piensa que sólo serán dos días.

-Adiós a mi precioso fin de semana.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Todos los días son fines de semana para ti.

Me reí. Estaba en lo cierto.

-Ya entendí. ¿A qué hora llega?

-Sobre las 11 de la mañana.

-Bien, cuídate má.

-Tú también.

Y cortó la comunicación.

Nurcia es totalmente opuesta a mí. Es una chica explosiva que no se puede estar quieta ni por 10 segundos. Va demasiado rápido por la vida. No es que este en contra de lo que hace, sólo que no es mi estilo y detesto cada vez que alguien, así sea mi sangre, intenta a la fuerza arrastrarme a su ritmo.

Examine la habitación de invitados. Estaba plagada de libros y discos de vinilo. Me puse manos a la obra. Después de unas cuantas horas estaba lo suficiente ordenada como para que alguien pudiera dormir dos días sin peligro a morir aplastada por un laúd de literatura y buena música.

**Sábado**

El frenético ruido del timbre me indico que Nurcia acababa de llegar.

-¡Ya va!

Abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba ella con su ancha sonrisa y su ajustada blusa rosa que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante. Se abalanzo sobre mí.

-¡Priiiiiiiima!- jadeo.

-Hola Nurcia, también me alegro de verte- murmure intentando separarla de mí.

-Tu genio de ogro jamás cambiara- dijo ella alejando un poco su cuerpo del mío- pero no importa. Así te quiero.

-Como debe ser- le respondo con una sonrisa. Nurcia no es una mala chica, en el fondo también le quiero.

Mire la maleta de ruedas que estaba a su espalda. Un escalofrío sacudió mi columna vertebral.

-Tranquila, realmente me quedare hasta el Domingo- dijo ella que había seguido la dirección de mis ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto equipaje? - inquirí no muy confiada de lo que me decía.

-Una mujer siempre debe estar lista para cualquier eventualidad- recitó- he traído desde el bañador hasta lencería sexy.

Le sonreí, aunque realmente no entendía lo que pensaba, y le mostré su habitación. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la colección de libros que se esparcía decorativamente por el cuarto.

-Esto es el doble... no... Como el cuádruple de lo que vi la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿Los has leído todos?

-Sí. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de comprar libros si no los vas a leer?

-Estas más grave de lo que imagine- chasqueo su lengua de manera des aprobatoria.

-En fin, la cocina está al lado. Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. En su casa nunca le dejaban comer más de las calorías necesarias, así que mi cocina definitivamente era una tentación llena de chocolates, dulces y grasa.

-Aun me cuesta creer que seas tan delgada cuando comes pura porquería- dijo ella mientras abría una lata de Pringles Clásica.

-Calla y disfruta de esto- le conteste medio atragantada de gomitas de ositos.

Nos pasamos buen rato comiendo golosinas y quedamos en ir de compras al supermercado ya que Nurcia insistía que por lo menos debía alimentarme correctamente por dos días. Que viva la doble moral.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por** **la** **noche**...

-Nunca había visto tan verde mi refrigerador.

-¡JA! Y espera a probar mis ensaladas, se te caerán los dientes de la emoción.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Miré desconcertada a mi prima. No esperaba visitas, nunca tenía alguna para empezar.

-Tranquila sé karate, atacare sí es necesario- dijo ella y corrió a la puerta.

Sabía que su finta de heroína era sólo porque la curiosidad le carcomía el alma.  
Escuche el click de la puerta al abrirse y, seguido, un grito terrible partió el aire.

Corrí como posesa hacia la puerta.

-¡RUBÉN SUELTA A MI PRIMA!

Maldita sea tremendo susto me había llevado y sólo era el idiota ese abrazando a mi prima... Esperen...

-¡NURCIA SUELTA AL VECINO!

Si revisaba correctamente la escena era MI prima la que estaba ultrajando al pobre. Rubén llevaba una cara tan avergonzada y las manos en alto que era obvio que él era la víctima.  
La separe como pude. Estaba pegada como una lapa a su cuerpo. Malditas hormonas locas de adolescentes estúpidas.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡¿Realmente estas preguntando eso?!

Nurcia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rubén. Era un hombre guapo, pero tampoco tanto. Él seguía en el umbral de la puerta con su cara de susto. Me dio penita.

Fulmine con la mirada a la loca y ella me devolvió el gesto, indignada.

-¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? ¿Querías quedarte con él en secreto?

El labio me tembló de cólera. De qué mierda hablaba.

-Decirte qué, más vale que me lo expliques antes que te vote a patadas.

-¡Es el RubiusOMG!

La mandíbula se me desencajo.

-¿El quién qué?

-¡El Rubius burra! ¡Es el Youtuber más famoso de toda España, hasta la abuela lo conoce!

Le miré. ¿Ese chico ruidoso era un famoso? Ni en el sueño más loco lo hubiese adivinado.

-No tenía la más mínima idea.

-Tuuuuuuú- bramó ella, pero la risa de Rubén la distrajo.

-Perdón- se disculpó- no quería reírme, sólo que esto es un poco, ya saben, loco.

-Oh no, disculpa a la idiota de mi prima. Si tuviera un ordenador estoy segura que te reconocería- chilló ella.

Eso me picó. No necesito de ordenadores, ni de tv. Son basura comparados con un libro y sí Rubén no es el ganador de un Premio Novel de Literatura cómo diablos pretende que lo reconozca.

-Suficiente- dije- Me da igual lo que sea que seas. ¿A qué viniste?

-Adoro cuando me tratas así.- dijo él rascando su nuca. Le sonreí sarcásticamente en respuesta- sólo venía por un poco de azúcar.

En su mano sostenía un pote rojo que ponía en letras raras "azúcar"  
Estiré mi mano y me lo entrego.

-No lo violes en lo que voy a la cocina-amenace a Nurcia.

-Claro que no... A no ser...

No termine de escucharla, me urgía que esos dos volvieran a sus casas. Llene el tacho hasta casi reventar, no me apetecía otra visita sorpresa. Volví a la entrada con paso veloz.

-...entonces mañana a la 1- terminó de decir la chica. Rubén sólo asintió sonriendo. Yo levanté la ceja.

Nurcia sí que ligaba rápido.

-Aquí tienes- dije como sí no hubiese escuchado nada.

-¡Oh! Gracias- él miró curioso el rebosante tarro- Creo que te has pasado un poco.

-¿Tú crees?

Negó con la cabeza, resignado y se despidió con una mueca rara. Nurcia se desarmó de risa, yo cerré la puerta.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que pasará mañana a la 1?

Su sonrisa coqueta me daba la respuesta.

-Nope, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Ohhh claro que sí nena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Domingo**

Nur, como la llamaba la mitad de la familia, se había levantado temprano para ir al gimnasio y luego pasaría a dar su examen de admisión para la Universidad. Me había dejado la tarea de ordenar y limpiar toda la casa porque hoy a la una de la tarde el Señor Rubén vendría a almorzar lo que sea que mi prima preparara. Sí accedí a hacerlo fue porque ella dijo que Rubén era para ella lo que Saramago es para mí, un ídolo. Cómo negarle a alguien la oportunidad de almorzar con esa persona a la que admiras tanto.

**Varias** **horas** **después**...

-Sí, estas totalmente hermosa- repetí por décima vez.

-¿No me hace ver gorda este corte?

-En absoluto, hasta una Barbie sentiría celos de tu figura.

-Tú no sientes celos de ella- apuntó mordaz.

-Yo no soy una Barbie.

Me sonrió.

-¿No deberías comenzar a cocinar?- seguí, ya eran las doce y media y ella seguía mirándose al espejo.

-No te preocupes, ayer en la noche deje casi todo listo - me miro por el espejo- Sólo hay una cosa más que te quiero pedir.

-Ugh, qué puede ser.

-Cuando él llegue ¿puedes ir a comprar un vino al centro?

-¿Hasta el centro? Me tardare por lo menos una hora- conteste sin entender.

-Exacto- y sonrió pícara.

Era una pilla total.

A la una en punto el timbre sonó. Cuando Rubén entró al comedor con Nurcia colgada de su brazo no pude evitar pensar que se estaba esforzando. Llevaba una camisa tan planchada como su sonrisa. Me alegre por ellos, harían una bonita pareja.

Le salude amablemente y seguí el plan.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué buen vino es el que están vendiendo en el centro! Quedaría fantástico con las brochetas, ¿verdad Nurcia?

-Sí- chilló ella- ¿Lo comprarás?

-Claro que sí.

-Te acompaño entonces.

Las dos lo miramos, Rubén sólo sonrió ingenuo.

-Nah, no es necesario. Eres el invitado de honor. Volveré de inmediato.

Corrí a la puerta antes que pudiera decir algo más. Con esto Nurcia me debía una bien gorda. Con lo que me gusta ir al centro.

-.-.-.-.-

Hacia tanto que no iba a esa parte de la ciudad que me entretuve bastante viendo las nuevas tiendas que habían abierto y me volví loca al ver la gran feria de libros que habían abierto en medio de la calle. No fue tan malo como pensaba que sería. Me demore mucho más de una hora, así que me compré una gran hamburguesa porque dudaba que hasta esta hora me estuvieran esperando para almorzar. Si es que esos dos ya no se estaban comiendo. Compre la botella de vino y al parecer era bastante popular porque ya no quedaban muchos. Tomé un taxi para volver rápido y mucho más cómoda, tanto, que me quede dormida.

No faltaba más de una cuadra para llegar y el taxista me ha despertado y ha dicho que no podía avanzar más, que algo había pasado y los bomberos habían cerrado la calle.

Le he pagado y he bajado del vehículo un poco atontada. ¿Bomberos? ¿Ambulancia? ¿Mis vecinos afuera? Se me ha ido todo cuando he visto el humo negro salir por la ventana de mi piso. MI PISO. NURCIA.

Atravesé las cintas y empuje a la gente que estaba acumulada. Un musculoso bombero me ha cogido del brazo parándome.

-¡MI PRIMA! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA! - grité.

El bombero dijo algo en un idioma que no entendí por los nervios, pero me señalo la ambulancia. Ahí estaban. Nurcia llorando en los brazos de Rubén. Corrí hacia ellos. Mi pobre prima me ha visto y se ha puesto a chillar aún más fuerte. Rubén sólo me miraba.

-Nur- la llamé dulcemente, ella me miró. Tenía manchas negras por todo el rostro, por el hollín y todo el maquillaje que se le había corrido, por el resto parecía entera- tranquila, no ha pasado nada. Lo importante es que estés bien.

Volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Pude ver como sus uñas de clavaban en los brazos de mi vecino y este resistía como un caballero mudo.

-Nur... Calma, ya está todo bien- la consolé tocándole la cabeza.

-No... nada esta bien- lo dijo con un hilito de voz- Tus... tus...

-Este incendio no habría sido tan complicado sí no hubieran habido tantos libros en la habitación de al lado.

Eran dos bomberos hablando mientras se dirigían hacia el camión rojo. Mi cerebro analizo palabra por palabra, y cuando terminé mi análisis el llanto de Nurcia confirmo mis sospechas.

Entré al edificio corriendo, hice caso omiso a los gritos de la gente y volé hasta lo que era mi piso. La puerta estaba rota. A pesar de que el fuego ya estaba totalmente extinguido se podía sentir el calor y el humo se condensaba con violencia en la cocina o lo que quedaba de ella. La sala se veía sin muchos daños, sólo la madera del suelo estaba completamente mojada, estropeada, pero lo único que querían ver mis ojos era el cuarto de invitados. La adrenalina me empujo y ahí estaba yo, mirando lo que quedaba de mi valiosa y preciada colección de años de lectura. Mis libros, mis amados libros, todos destrozados y mojados. El vinilo de pasos dobles que me había regalado mi abuela estaba tirado sobre ellos como una cruz.

Caí de rodillas.

¿Por qué había pasado esto? Yo sólo quería una vida tranquila. Yo no molesto a nadie, lo único que pido es que no me molesten a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado esto?

De pronto sentí los delgados y temblorosos brazos de mi prima rodearme el cuerpo.

-No me toques.

La voz me salió tan helada por la impotencia que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Nurcia sollozó y balbuceó un _perdón_ tan doloroso que me enervó la sangre.

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques!- y de un empujón me solté de su agarre.

-¡Eh! ¡Que te estas pasando!

Rubén estaba parado un poco más lejos. Se colocó al lado de Nurcia y le volvió a prestar su pecho para que llorara. Cerré los ojos, la que debería estar llorando así era yo, no ella.

-No... Esta bien, lo merezco. Rubén, tú no sabes nada de mi prima. Sus libros... Ay sus libros- logró decir y siguió llorando.

Suspiré. El humo comenzaba a molestar mis pulmones. Me puse en pie y salí de ahí. No tenía caso lamentarme, ni culpar a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Richie, te lo pido. Debe haber alguna forma. Mis padres no pueden saber sobre esto.

Un nuevo problema había surgido. A pesar de no haber sido un incendio catastrófico, sino más bien un accidente producido por una distracción al dejar flameando una sartén y un horno prendido a máxima potencia para una cocción más rápida, el piso había quedado en malas condiciones y definitivamente no me permitirían vivir ahí hasta que estuviera arreglado. El problema radicaba en que si mis padres se enteraban me mandarían un pasaje para que volviera a casa con ellos. Y eso NO pasaría.

-No puedo dejar que te hospedes en un hotel - dijo Richie, el dueño del edificio e íntimo amigo de mis padres- Se los prometí. Eres mi responsabilidad. Deberás volver con ellos, no hay otra opción.

Me mordí el labio. Todo eso era cierto, si mi papá terminó convenciendo a mi mamá de que me podía quedar a vivir sola en España, fue únicamente porque Richie les juró que me cuidaría como sí fuera su propia hija. Mis esperanzas se comenzaron a hacer añicos.

Un carraspeo de garganta llamó mi atención. Los dos miramos a Rubén. ¿Cuanto llevaba ahí?

-Yo no quería espiar, pero he terminado escuchando todo- dijo ligeramente cohibido- Y bueno, tengo una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes**

Estoy tirada en el suelo de esta nueva habitación, respirando hondo. Sigo sin entender cómo en dos días mi vida pudo haber cambiado tanto. Hasta el Viernes, antes de toparme con el nuevo vecino, mi vida era tal cual quería. Tranquila, sin altibajos, sin problemas. Éramos sólo mi mundo y yo. Mis libros y yo. Mi música y yo. Mis cigarros y yo. Y ahora sin previo aviso, todo se había quemado. También estaba quemando mi relación con mis padres porque les estaba mintiendo descaradamente y si se enteraban jamás podría verlos a la cara.

Nurcia acababa de marcharse a su casa con la solemne promesa de no contarle a nadie lo ocurrido. La pobre aún no podía mirarme a los ojos. No importó cuantas veces le dije que no estaba molesta. Ella siguió torturándose con lo ocurrido. Nunca le vi tan triste.

Se abrió la puerta.

-El desayuno está listo.

Miré a Rubén. Él levantó la ceja.

-¿Qué cojones haces tirada en el suelo? - dijo medio riéndose.

-Meditaba- le dije tomando su mano que me invitaba a ponerme en pie.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Es mi única opción- la voz me salió raposa- pero estoy agradecida por esto.

Vivir con Rubén hasta que las refacciones de mi piso concluyeran era algo que nunca jamás en toda mi existencia hubiera imaginado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Wuuuu! Y así empieza una vida! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Déjenme saberlo en sus reviews por favor!


	3. Un poco de ti

Un poco de ti

Mi nueva vida había comenzado sin emocionar mi corazón.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que he comenzado a vivir con mi ya no vecino. Y debo admitir que no me acostumbro en lo más mínimo.

Tengo muchas limitaciones. Por ejemplo ya no puedo dormir desnuda y mucho menos caminar por la casa así. El baño es un problema, Rubén no se acostumbra a ponerle cerrojo y ya van dos veces que lo veo cagar de lo lindo. Tampoco respeta mis hábitos de lectura, siempre termina tumbado en el sillón del lado y se pone a jugar alguno de los miles de títulos de videojuegos que posee. No importa cuántas veces le pida que mantenga su distancia de mí, siempre termina acercándose más. Me asfixia. Por otro lado sus gatas me aman, algo completamente nuevo para mí y probablemente lo mejor que ha pasado desde la improvisada mudanza. Mi papá es alérgico al pelo de los animales así que nunca pude tener una mascota y normalmente los animales me gruñen, no se acomodan a ronronear en mi regazo.

También me ha prohibido fumar dentro de casa, y siempre que intento escabullirme al balcón o bajar a la calle a liar uno, me atrapa y me lleva de vuelta alegando que le ayudé con su rompecabezas.

Se podría decir que en las únicas cosas que congeniamos es a la hora del almuerzo y cuando armamos su enorme y raro rompecabezas. Ambos somos fanáticos de la comida poco saludable y soy feliz cuando me sorprende diciendo que no me preocupe, que él ya pidió nuestra orden súper grasosa de pizza. Pero a la hora del desayuno se empeña en que coma cosas como fruta y que beba leche. Me hace sentir como una niña cada vez que entra al cuarto por las mañanas a anunciarme que ya está todo servido en la mesa.

Por otro lado me quede tonta cuando descubrí el juego de mesa que estaba posicionado en un gran escritorio en su cuarto. Yo ya estaba resignada a pensar que en lo único que consumía su tiempo era en videojuegos y en ver tv. Fue grato encontrar un rompecabezas de un millón de piezas que, según la caja, terminaría mostrando la tapa del álbum "Dark Side Of The Moon" de Pink Floyd, avanzado un 30%. Fui una descarada cuando comencé a probar distintas piezas para que unieran una parte del rompecabezas, pero es que la tentación era inmensa. Solté un gritito de júbilo cuando la treceava pieza encajó a la perfección. La risa de Rubén me hizo girar el cuello como el exorcista. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo. Me había pescado con las manos en la masa. Intente disculparme, pero él sólo se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que podíamos armarlo juntos, que le vendría bien una mano. Me moría de vergüenza, pero termine accediendo. Le dedicamos por lo menos unas dos horas al día, probablemente las dos horas más tranquilas que puedo tener con él.

Ahora mismo estamos tirados en los sillones. Yo con los cascos a tope y él jugando GTA V con uno de sus amigos Online.

Como esta tan metido en el juego me he podido dar el lujo de mirar sus facciones con detenimiento.

Comencé por su rostro, le habían salido varios granitos y uno enorme en la mitad de la frente. Me hizo gracia. Parecía un volcán en erupción. Le avisaría más tarde de su existencia para que gritara como una nena y corra en círculos maldiciendo los tacos que habíamos desayunado. Qué gracia. Ahora, quizá era por la luz de la pantalla, pero sus ojos habían adoptado un color verde un tanto extraño. Sus ojos son realmente cálidos y se hacen más tiernos cuando se le marcan las arrugas alrededor de ellos al momento de reírse, que es, básicamente, todo el tiempo. Sus ojeras no están tan marcadas y dan paso a su recta nariz. La comisura de su boca siempre parece apuntar hacia arriba, a veces me cuesta un poco aceptar que una persona pudiera sonreír tanto. Sus labios están bastante resecos y eso es porque no toma nada más que energizantes, pero esto hace que sus dientes, perfectos y blancos, resalten aún más.

Su complexión es delgada y nada atlética, probablemente sus dedos sean lo único que ejercita a diario. Se ven largos y fuertes. Sus manos son bastante grandes y se le marcan con facilidad las venas. Sobre todo cuando sostiene el mando y va perdiendo.

Me quede pegada mirando uno de sus lunares en el cuello. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de la persona a la que acaba de escanear con la mirada. ¿Cuál era su apellido? ¿Por qué vivía sólo? ¿Cuál era su color favorito? ¿Por qué siempre hace caras raras? ¿Le gusta Madrid? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué siempre está en casa? ¿Por qué no ha preguntado sobre mí?

Oh no, esto es raro. A mí qué diablos me importa. Nunca me he interesado por ese tipo de cosas. No tienen nada que ver conmigo. Debería estar feliz por poder mantener esta distancia. Instantáneamente mi cerebro se exprimió intentando buscar una razón. Bueno, quizá esté pensando en eso porque es la persona con la que estoy viviendo y por seguridad debería saber lo mínimo. ¡Claro! Eso era. No es que me interese él, tampoco es que este decepcionada porque a él no le importé saber de mí, es sólo por mí seguridad. Y por ella misma debo tener respuesta a mis interrogantes.

-Rubén.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del juego.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

El mando se le cayó de las manos. Qué exagerado.

-Lo siento Mangel, debo abandonar la partida. Te hablo más tarde cabrón.

Se quitó los cascos y apago el juego de golpe.

-¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

-¿Por qué? Estoy segura de que lo escuchaste.

-Bueno sí, pero es la primera vez que preguntas algo sobre mí- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Un suspiro se me escapo, sabía que era mala idea pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Quiero saber cosas sobre la persona con la que vivo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Y así empezó el interrogatorio. Rubén definitivamente es una persona bastante abierta a contar su vida. Es mitad Noruego, mitad Español. 24 años. 2 relaciones sentimentales serias. Le tiene terror a las arañas. Su color favorito es el verde. Y muchas, muchas cosas más.

-Así que Mangel es tu mejor amigo- le dije sonriendo.

-Es mi Mahe- confirmo con un tono extraño que me hizo reír.

-Por cierto... ¿No trabajas? Siempre paras metido en casa- le dije recordando un punto importante de mi investigación.

-Claro que lo hago tonta. Soy el Youtuber más famoso de España. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Oh... Y... ¿Qué se supone que haces como el Youtuber más famoso de España?

Me ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Esto.

Ha prendido la Tv y se ha conectado al internet. Entró a Youtube y puso en el buscador "ElRubiusOMG Chatroullete"

Me partí de risa.

¡Qué forma de hacer estupideces! Realmente me ha gustado y le he pedido que ponga otro. El mismo resultado. No he parado de reír y siento que me arden las costillas. Él también se ríe, pero creo que es más producto de mi risa que del mismo vídeo.

-Estás loco, completamente loco- he dicho secándome las lagrimillas de los ojos.

-Gracias, es un alivio saber que lo estoy- dijo poniendo su manos sobre el corazón.

-¿Cuantas personas dices que te siguen?

-Ya somos casi 11 millones de Criaturitas- contesto con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Once... ¡¿ONCE MILLONES?! ¡Eso era un país entero! Demasiadas, demasiadas personas. Estoy alucinada. Supongo que existe la gente como él, ha conseguido todo eso por su propio esfuerzo aunque a simple vista podía parecer sólo un golpe de suerte. Estoy admirada, es sólo tres años mayor que yo y ha conseguido todo con sus propias manos.

-A veces me gustaría poder leer tu mente.

Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me había quedado muda después de escuchar la cifra.

-Oh, lo siento. Sólo estaba impresionada.

-Te pasa a menudo- se rio- siempre pareces absorta en tus pensamientos. Me haces sentir sólo muyaya.

Pestañeé varias veces. ¿Lo hacía?

-Pero está bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Así es como eres.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo. ¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo culpable? Él mismo lo había dicho, yo soy así.

-¿Por qué elegiste vivir en esta parte de la ciudad? -pregunte para desarmar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y desviar el tema.

-¡Buena pregunta! - aplaudió y se rasco la barbilla- Verás, cuando empecé esta maravillosa carrera como Youtuber me encantaba que la gente me reconociera por todos lados, ya sabes, ser el centro de atención. De un día para otro me llene de amistades. Cada salida a la disco terminaba en euforia colectiva y realmente me la pasaba bien, todo el mundo me sonreía.

Hizo una pausa. Yo me acomode en mi asiento. Expectante.

-En ese momento de mi vida pensaba que era el puto amo. Mi canal crecía como espuma, me llegaban propuestas de todos lados para entrevistas e incluso para hacer anuncios de Tv. Oportunidades y más oportunidades que tomaba sin temer. También salía con una chica con la que imagine una vida entera. Tenía a mis amigos a mi lado. Todo era perfecto.

Volvió a callar, si lo que buscaba era darle un toque dramático lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Entonces?- lo apremie.

-Entonces me choque contra la realidad- en su voz no se sintió la tristeza que sí se manifestó claramente en sus ojos- De pronto comenzaron a pasar cosas que no me esperaba. Por ejemplo, un día quise darle una sorpresa a un "amigo" que también es Youtuber, fui a su casa sin avisar. Cuando salí del ascensor él estaba parado en la puerta de su apartamento de espaldas, hablando por el celular. Perfecto pensé. Me acerque en silencio y cuando le iba a bajar los pantalones él habló. "Si aguanto las estupideces del Rubius es simplemente porque ser su "amigo" le da más visitas a mi canal" obviamente le partí la cara, pero eso no calmó el dolor que sentí. Yo sí lo apreciaba. Entonces ahí comenzaron mis dudas. Ya no sabía quién era mi amigo y quién se acercaba a mí sólo por conveniencia. Las caras de las personas a las que antes vislumbraba con una sonrisa se comenzaron a transformar en abominaciones, deformes y asquerosas.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Yo le entendía. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero preferí callar. Quería terminar de escuchar.

-Me refugie en los brazos de mi novia- Esa parecía la parte más dura de contar. El chascar nervioso de sus dedos me lo confirmaba- Ella se preocupó mucho por mí y se quedó a mi lado. Pero un día no quiso hablarme más. No entendía por qué. Le pregunte millones de veces y jamás obtuve respuesta. Hasta que un día exploto. La estaban acosando. Muchas de mis fans comenzaron a insultarla y agredirla en la calle. Ella me culpo por eso y me dijo que había tenido suficiente. Que no quería saber más de mí. Que era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón.

-Y por eso huiste y buscaste un sitio donde la gente no te reconociera. ¿Verdad?

-Exacto- dijo Rubén con el rostro más recompuesto- ¿Soy un cobarde?

Me tome mi tiempo para responder.

-No. Eres humano.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Yo te entiendo- sus ojos se abrieron mucho, creo que no esperaba una respuesta tan sensible de mi parte- Por eso no me gusta la gente. Son problemáticos y mienten sin medir las consecuencias. Sólo buscan su propia satisfacción. Son patéticos porque nunca pueden decir sin miedo lo que piensan. Soy la hija de gente que tiene poder, siempre me di cuenta de que todos eran amables conmigo porque les era beneficioso para sus carreras. Porque no importaba cuantas veces les ignorara, no importaba cuantas veces les rogaba que se alejaran de mí. Siempre me respondían con la misma estúpida y complaciente sonrisa. Como robots. Muy plástico. No hay que ser muy listo para darte cuenta de que los humanos somos seres egoístas y violentos. Pero también sentimos miedo y dolor. Como tú. Así que no creo que seas un cobarde, sólo pisaste tierra y te diste cuenta de la miserable realidad de este mundo. A unos les tarda más que a otros verlo, pero al final todos lo reconocemos.

Rubén estaba estupefacto con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Tuviste un trauma de niña? ¿Es por eso que estas obsesionada con los libros?

-¡Eso es grosero! - le conteste medio riendo, su cara merecía una foto- Leo porque me gusta. ¡No porque tenga un trauma! Para mí los libros son como los videojuegos para ti. Mi madre siempre me enseñó a amar y respetar a las grandes mentes. La mayoría de los libros son escritos por gente que merecen altares. Es como tocar sus almas. Y eso me emociona, me gusta y me da todas las vidas que deseo tener. Un día puedo ser una niña feliz con su osito de felpa en brazos y otro una actriz drogadicta al borde del suicidio en un burdel... Lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado.

Rubén se veía completamente perdido. Y no era para menos. Nunca le había hablado así a otra persona que no fuera mi madre. Estaba muy avergonzada, así que comencé a mirar la punta de mis pies.

-Increíble.

Subí la mirada. Estaba apoyado en su muñeca, contemplando mi cara como si fuera un ente extraño. Alucinado.

-¿Qué? - dije un poco ofuscada. No me gusta que me miren tan intensamente.

-Hasta ahora no me has dicho tu nombre pero me has dejado ver la mitad de tu alma muyaya.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento es este? Estaba abrumada.

-Tú realmente sabes decir cosas vergonzosas- murmure.

-Pero sabes, ahora te entiendo un poco más. Y a la vez estoy más confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Si todos mis videojuegos hubieran sido consumidos por el fuego que fue producto del descuido de mi primo por estar coqueteando con mi vecina... Al menos hubiera llorado.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Son cosas materiales. Es lógico que en ese momento estuviera a punto de colapsar porque cada uno de esos libros y discos guardaban un valor sentimental, pero realmente prefiero eso a que le hubiera pasado algo a Nurcia. Una vida es algo invaluable.

-¿Y yo?

-Bueno, ahora quizá sí me preocupes.

-¡Toma ya! Eso es un avance.

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te apetece ver una película?- Le dije con aire distraído. Hace algún tiempo atrás jamás habría hecho una proposición así, pero a estas alturas ya no me sorprendía tanto. Desde qué conocí a Rubén he descubierto que había facetas de mí misma que no conocía. Y en el fondo estaba fascinada por ir sabiendo de ellas poco a poco.

-¡Pues claro!- contesto alegre- Ya la pongo yo, tu ve a preparar la cancha.

Suspire, pero le hice caso. Cuando volví a la sala con dos enormes y rebosantes tachos de palomitas y vi a Rubén aun revisando los títulos de las películas, el corazón me latió con suavidad y fue como si un pequeño y peludito monstruo se acomodará en mi pecho. Ronroneando al verlo.


	4. Primeros pasos

Hey! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hace feliz saber que les está gustando. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 y pronto subiré el 5~! Nos vemos luego!

Este huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap. 4

"Primeros pasos"

-Co...como demonios se pueden cantar tan felices.

Rubén lloraba a lágrima viva. Había elegido una película Hindú larguísima, pero sumamente interesante. Mendigar o morir. Un drama total. Ya estábamos en los créditos y él seguía llorando.

-Toma- le alcancé muchas servilletas- te esta goteando la nariz.

-Tú... ¿Tú eres de piedra?- dijo lloroso e indignado mientras se sonaba la nariz- ¿Co-como es posible que no estés llorando?

Mire al techo. Estaba triste, la película me había partido el corazón, pero no tenía ganas de llorar.

-No lo sé- dije encogiendo los hombros- sólo no me dan ganas.

-No eres humanaaaaaa- gimió. Me reí. Creo que eso agravo la situación.

-No es como que no llore- le dije, intentando apaciguar su mirada- Mi mamá me cuenta que cuando era niña era una llorona de primera.

La mandíbula se le desencajo.

-¿Cuándo eras niña? ¡Y qué me dices de ahora! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste tía?

Su pregunta me cogió fría. No lo recordaba.

-Ah... No lo recuerdo.

Se tomó de la cabeza.

-Y lo peor es que te creo- se lamentó- ¡A usteh le falta mucho por vivih!

Me miró con los ojos rojos y con la nariz aún goteando. Le sostuve la mirada haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no reírme.

-A partir de mañana empieza tu entrenamiento- sentenció apuntando me con el dedo- ¡He dicho joder!

No entendía en lo más mínimo lo que planeaba, pero no quería estropear más su estado de ánimo así que me límite a asentir obediente.

Martes

Estaba cómodamente recostada en cama, leyendo por novena vez Crimen y Castigo con unos suculentos Doritos de aperitivo cuando Rubén arremetió contra la puerta. Me hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Qué pasa? - cuestione mosqueada.

-Nos vamos al centro.

Alcé la ceja. ¿Al centro?

-No me mires así, te dije que hoy empezaría tu entrenamiento.

-¿Ibas en serio con eso?

-¡Pues claro! Venga ponte guapa que en media hora nos vamos.

Y salió del cuarto dando saltitos. Me rasque la cabeza. Sí alguien fuera tan amable de explicarme cómo fue que llegué a esta situación sé lo agradecería en el alma.

Media hora después...

-¿Ya estas lista? ¿Ya estas lista? ¿Ya estas lista? ¿Ya estas lista?

-¡Sí pesado!

He abierto la puerta de golpe y Rubén se ha quedado mudo.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado de piedra.

-No es nada. Sólo que verte peinada es escalofriante- chilló mirando a otro lado dramáticamente.

-Es tu castigo por arrastrarme a estas cosas- me reí y golpee su brazo con mi puño- Vamos antes que me arrepienta.

En el Centro

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

Rubén llevaba unas gafas oscuras grandes, la bufanda le cubría la mitad del rostro y llevaba un aún abrigo más negro como atuendo. Todo un espía.

-Pues... No lo he pensado del todo- se rió, nervioso.

-¡Fantástico!

-Por ahora, vamos por una hamburguesa.

Comenzamos a caminar, Rubén es el tipo de chico amable que te sede el lado de la acera y cuida que el tumulto de gente que viene en dirección contraria no te aplaste. Toda una sorpresa.

-Dos "BigMac" y dos sodas grandes para llevar, por favor.

La cajera le sonrió tan sensualmente a la hora de tomar el efectivo que se me escapó una risita. Me miró un poco hosca. Yo me apresure en informarle a Rubén que iría a los servicios. Qué miedo.

Me miré en el espejo. La cola de caballo seguía en orden, pero pensé en volverla a atar. Mi cabello es muy largo y ondeado, lo llevo hasta las caderas y es bastante molesto de cuidar, pero a mi padre le gusta mucho y es por ello que no lo he cortado. Una vez la cola hecha salgo del baño y por todo el local se escucha el mismo murmullo "Es él, es él, el Rubius" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me apure a ver que había pasado con Rubén. Estaba acorralado contra la pared, muy cerca de la puerta de salida de emergencias. Las chicas se turnaban una tras otra pidiéndole fotos y chillando desenfrenadas cuanto les gustaba. Los chicos le estrechaban la mano y le gritaban que era el puto amo.

Rubén se veía tranquilo, tranquilo hasta que me vio. Le hice una señal con la mano para que supiera que le esperaría afuera. Imagino que en algún momento se cansarían y dejarían que se marche. Cosa de famosos. Estaba ya con un pie fuera del local cuando escuché gritos indignados y silbidos socarrones. Una rubia espectacular estaba colgada como un mono del cuello de Rubén. El monstruo peludito de mi pecho rugió.

-Calma mujer- le escuche decir a un Rubén notablemente incómodo- ¡Me partirás el cuello!

Todos se rieron.

-¡Ah no, yo también quiero!- una morena increíble tomo del brazo derecho de Rubén y lo jalo como si fuera un peluche. La rubia la miro rabiosa y lo tomo del brazo izquierdo. Lo iban a partir por la mitad.

-¡BASTA!

No tengo la menor idea de donde saqué esa voz. Todos voltearon a observarme. Les sostuve la mirada, camine en dirección a ellos y me abrí paso. Las dos chicas se habían quedado inmóviles.

-¿No les da vergüenza? Le están lastimando- dije con voz severa.

La morena lo soltó de inmediato. Pero la rubia sólo aflojo un poco. Pobres los brazos de Rubén, primero las uñas de Nurcia y ahora los grilletes de estas.

-¿Y tú, acaso no puedes decir que no?- fulmine con la mirada a Rubén y este primero me miró atónito y luego sonrió. Masoquista, la única explicación.

-¡Y-y tú quién demonios eres para hablarle así!- maulló la rubia. Me quede pensando por unos instantes. Era cierto, yo no era nada de Rubén, ni familia ni amiga. Mi monstruo gimió de pena.

-No soy nada de él, pero me enferma la gente como tú. Siempre he pensado que sí admiras a alguien o algo debes respetarlo sobre cualquier cosa, y definitivamente lo que estas haciendo esta fuera de lugar. Suéltalo.

No espere respuesta. Con un movimiento rápido aleje su mano y ahora yo tire del brazo del youtuber más famoso de España en dirección de la puerta de emergencia. Se escuchó un fuerte ¡Oh! del público cuando salimos corriendo de ahí. Parecía de película.

No paramos hasta pasada unas 10 cuadras. Ambos teníamos la respiración descontrolada. Ejercicio suficiente para un año entero.

-Co-como un súper héroe- murmuró Rubén aún sin aire- eso fue genial. ¡Incluso fui regañado!

Le sonreí un poco avergonzada, no pensé que en mi vida haría algo tan "temerario". Sinceramente cada vez estaba más desconcertada con mis propias actitudes. Todos estos sentimientos raros, ese monstruo en mi pecho, estos arranques de adrenalina ocasionados, todos, por Rubén. ¿Por qué? Esta persona irrumpió en mi vida y yo le sigo la corriente como sí nada. ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?

Mire a Rubén, su pecho subía y bajado aún agitado por correr. Me pregunto sí él también tendrá un monstruo peludito ahí dentro.

-Sabes, estoy herido- dijo serio.

Miré con atención sus manos y su cuello alarmada, no podía estar herido en otra parte, su abrigo es lo bastante grueso como para proteger sus brazos y muñecas.

-No tonta, emocionalmente- me dijo sin poder suprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Querías ligar con la rubia?

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No! La que me hirió fuiste tú al decir que no eras nada mío. Ni siquiera mi amiga. Y yo que pensaba que había progresado un poco- dijo con una sonrisa tristona.

De pronto todo cobro sentido. ¡Claro! ¡Eso era!

-Ya veo...- dije feliz, Rubén ladeo la cabeza sin entender- ¡Todo lo raro que estoy sintiendo, incluso mi comportamiento es porque eres mi primer amigo!

Y sonreí con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado por la emoción, desde el fondo de mi alma. La cara de mi amigo se volvió roja como un tomate.

-Esa... Esa es una sonrisa asesina- musitó- Estas prohibida de hacerla con otra persona que no sea yo. Te atacarían y sabe Dióh qué te harían.

Iba a decirle que no entendía nada de lo que había dicho cuando su expresión volvió a cambiar a una completamente sorprendida.

-¿Tu tu tu tu tu primer amigo?

-Eso dije.

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- me acerque a él y aparté sus manos, su mirada me sorprendió. Estaba muy serio.

-¿Nunca has tenido un amigo en tu vida?

-No. Cuando era niña siempre viajaba con mis padres a distintas partes del mundo, nunca nos quedábamos lo suficiente como para que pudiera conocer a alguien y crear un lazo. Luego, ya conoces mi personalidad, los libros fueron mi única compañía durante muchos años y así estoy bien. Normalmente las personas me dejaban sola una vez que les decía que no me interesaban. En cambio tú obviaste mis constantes rechazos he incluso me dejas vivir en tu casa. Cuando menos me he dado cuenta ya estaba experimentando sentimientos que no había tenido antes. ¿Tan raro es?

-Rarísimo- dijo un poco turbado- pero estoy feliz.

El pequeñín en mi pecho rodó de placer.

-Desde que te he conocido no ha pasado ni un sólo día en que no me sorprendas- dijo medio riendo- Yo estoy feliz por ser tu primer amigo. De verdad.

Extendió su mano y la cerro a la altura de mi pecho. Chocamos puños. Y con ese gesto sellamos nuestra amistad.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, medio sonriendo. Un ambiente dulzón y con bokeh de fondo comenzó a formarse alrededor nuestro. Incomodo.

-Sigo teniendo hambre- solté, riendo nerviosa y para terminar de matar el momento mi estómago lanzo un gruñido aterrador. Rubén se desarmó de risa y se disculpó por haber dejado las hamburguesas en la mesa.

Esta vez fui yo a por unas butifarras. No quería que volviera a suceder otra situación similar.

-Toma- dije tomando asiento a su lado.

-Lo siento, las cosas no han salido como quería.

Mastique el pan. Estaba delicioso.

-Quedan muchos días por delante. Yo quiero aprender más. Enséñame todo lo que puedas, por favor- solté con sinceridad.

Él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y apoyó su cabeza en la mía. Me sentí muy cómoda ante todo pronóstico.

-Lo haré.


	5. Mangel

Señorita/os, les debo una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que me he tardado en subir el capítulo. La verdad es que la he tenido difícil este tiempo, peeero, ya las cosas andan bien y he podido retomar esta historia. Me hizo feliz entrar y encontrar sus lindos reviews, ya saben, te dan más ánimos. Gracias nenas.Y ya. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

PD: Lo más seguro es que el próximo sábado termine el sig. Cap. Besoos.

* * *

Este Huracán Lleva tu nombre

Cap. 5

**Mangel**

**Viernes**

Hoy estoy bastante nerviosa. Rubén ha dicho que me presentaría a algunos de sus amigos. Han quedado en un bar habitual para ellos. Dijo que me llevaría porque no quería dejarme sola en casa y porque era una buena oportunidad para que ponga en práctica mis nuevos skills de sociabilidad.

No suelo usar maquillaje, me resulta bastante tedioso de aplicar y sinceramente es muy difícil hacerlo sin caer en la ridiculez, pero como hoy es una ocasión especial he decidido dejarlo en manos de expertos. He ido a una peluquería que tiene una pinta bastante cara y sí que lo es, he calculado que en promedio lo que me ha costado el maquillaje y el peinado equivale a unos 24 libros gordos y con tapa gruesa. Un dineral.

Como ya he salido con la ropa definida para hoy en la noche le pedí a mi amigo que me diera la dirección del local, yo iría en cuanto terminara "mis asuntos". Medio confundido me la dio. No estaba muy lejos del salón de belleza y de todas formas tomaría un taxi para no liarme demasiado.

Cuando la peluquera me ha dado la vuelta en la silla para ver el resultado me he quedado sin palabras. No por nada cobran tan caro. Me ha hecho unas trenzas impresionantes y el maquillaje es espectacular, me ha cambiado la cara por completo, demasiado diría yo. Me pregunto si habré exagerado. ¿Qué cara pondría Rubén cuando me viera? Probablemente se burle y diga que me he vuelto a pasar de vueltas. Bah. Compruebo la hora en mi celular, cuarenta minutos para las nueve. Debía darme prisa. Agradecí los servicios y me metí a la boca tres de los deliciosos, pero pequeñitos, dulces que servían para que no te aburrieras mientras tiraban de tu cabello.

Salí del local y estiré la mano para parar un taxi. Monté en él y le entregué la nota con la dirección al chófer. Comenzó a conducir. Antes de llegar el señor me ha dicho amablemente que me cuide y que estaba agradecido por que un ángel haya subido a su vehículo. Me ha hecho gracia lo de "ángel" así que le he dejado el cambio.

Entré al bar, lleva pintas de bohemio así que me alegro por haber vestido de negro. Busqué a Rubén con los ojos. A pesar de no haber mucha gente el sitio es bastante grande y su escasa iluminación no es de ayuda. Después de unos segundos de búsqueda divise su enorme espalda muy cerca de la barra. Estaba parado conversando con tres chicos más. Caminé hacia ellos. El chico de lentes ha codeado y susurrado algo en el oído a Rubén cuando me ha visto. El aludido ha volteado la cabeza como un búho para mirar lo que el de lentes le indicaba. Me quede parada a unos cuantos pasos de llegar. Incómoda. Rubén me miraba pasmado. Creo que no me ha reconocido. Intentando superar la situación levanto la mano en señal de saludo y sonrío como puedo.

-¡Pero que belleza!- grita el de lentes y de tres zancadas llega a mi lado. No era tan alto como Rubén pero debía bordear el 1.80- ¿Cómo te llamas guapa?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero sentí los brazos de Rubén rodear mis hombros y giré a mirarle.

-Puedes decirle Chumi- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Chumi?! Ah pero que mono- dijo el otro sonriendo aún más. ¿Chumi? ¡¿Qué tiene Rubén en la cabeza para verme cara de Chumi?!.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, el señor Miguel Ángel Rogel, más conocido y amado como Mangel- nos presentó Rubén- Ella es la vecina, nueva compañera de piso, más reciente amiga de la que te he hablado mi Mahe.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Mangel dándome dos besos en las mejillas. Me sonrojé de inmediato y por instinto me refugié detrás de Rubén.

-¡Eh! Te advertí que no fueras brusco con ella- dijo medio molesto Rubén. Mangel le sonrió y junto sus manos como sí orara a modo de disculpa- Venga te presentare al resto.

Me sentí bastante tonta al haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero vamos, no podía rendirme ahora. Rubén me presentó a un chico muy bajito y menudito, Alexby y a otro que tenía una barba bastante tupida como sus cejas, responde al sobrenombre Cheeto. Ambos me han dado la mano y me han sonreído complacientes.

-¡Bieeeeen, ya que todos estamos aquí, que empiece el salseo!-gritó Rubén.

El resto le coreó y de pronto aparecieron cinco chops de cerveza sobre nuestra mesa.

-¡Por Chumi! ¡La tía más mona que he visto en mi vida!- brindó Mangel, yo me reí y brindé con el resto.

**Una hora después**

-¡Qué te reviento!- gritaba Alex mientras perseguía a un Cheeto que saltaba en una sola pierna-¡Qué te reviento!

-¡Que mala leche tiene este enano!- aplaudía Rubén, muriendo de risa y grabando la escena con su celular.

Estábamos bastante ebrios, pero creo que lo manejaba un poco mejor que ellos.

-¡Chuuuuuumi!- Mangel se dejó caer a mi lado, su rostro estaba rojo por el alcohol. Me hizo gracia.

-¡Maaaaaangel!- le imité.

No era un mal tipo, al contrario, si omitimos el sorpresivo saludo, entiendo porque es el mejor amigo de Rubén. Es bastante agradable y tampoco deja de sonreír. Comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco y me hizo sentir bastante cómoda al pasar por alto algunos de mis habituales y cortantes comentarios. Aunque imagino que fue porque Rubén ya se lo había advertido. Quedé impresionada conmigo misma al verme intercambiando números con él. Dijo que le había agradado mucho y que definitivamente debíamos seguir en contacto. Que me llamaría. Yo estaba alucinada.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y era momento de volver a nuestros pisos. Me despedí amablemente de todos y cuando lo hice con Mangel esté se agachó y me susurró en el oído "Gracias por cuidar de mi amigo" yo le sonreí y le susurré de vuelta "Es él el que me cuida". Cuando volví la vista me encontré a Rubén tambaleando su enorme cuerpo y mirándonos receloso. Al chocar nuestros ojos, él ha desviado notoriamente la mirada. Me acerqué.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Yo estaba inquieta, no entendía ese cambio de actitud. Toda la madrugada se la había pasado gritando y haciendo chistes malos y ahora estaba mudo como un mimo. Son por estas cosas que no me gusta relacionarme. Incluso siguió callado en el taxi. Y cuando subimos las escaleras. Y cuando entramos al piso. Hablé.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No- dijo sin mirarme. Quizá era el alcohol.

-Bien. Descansa.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi cuarto, más tranquila. ¡No le pasaba nada! De pronto un tirón en mi muñeca me detuvo. Rubén me miraba enojado.

-¿Y te vas así? ¿No es obvio que me pasa algo?

La cabeza se me fue a un lado. ¿Qué?

-Pero me acabas de decir que no pasa nada. Te lo pregunte- dije sin entender y sentí como presionaba más mi muñeca.

-Estaba mintiendo, tonta- dijo en un suspiro y me soltó.

Oh... Había sido engañada.

-Entonces... qué ocurre.

Rubén se tomó de la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Sólo estoy molesto- gruñó. Le miré preocupada. No parece del tipo que sufre de trastorno bipolar.

-¿Es porque Cheeto mojó tu chaqueta con cerveza? Fue un accidente- tantee.

Me puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que no fue buena idea presentarte a mis amigos- soltó con amargura. Un balde con agua helada se derramó sobre mí. ¿Les habré dado una mala impresión? ¿Les habré estropeado la fiesta? ¿Dije algo que avergonzara a Rubén?

-Les has caído demasiado bien- refunfuñó- especialmente a Magel y no parece desagradarte- dijo como si la boca le pesara.

Y así él decía que la del comportamiento extraño era yo.

-¿Eso no es bueno?- levanté la ceja.

-¡Lo es!- parecía que en su cabeza había una batalla sangrienta de ideas- ¡Pero no me gusta! ¡No quiero ser desplazado! Eres mi amiga, no la de Mangel.

No pude evitar reírme. Se veía tan tierno haciendo esos pucheros infantiles y sin sentido. Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Tonta- murmuró y me dio la espalda.

-Yo creo que el único tonto aquí eres tú- le abrace por detrás, fue un impulso. Él se puso muy rígido. Me reí- Hasta donde sé, y permite que hablé el alcohol por mí, mi único amigo eres tú y no creo que eso cambie sólo por haber hablado un rato con otro chico.

-Se cuchichearon cosas al oído- su voz ya era más suave, pero quería seguir con el drama.

-¡Me dio las gracias por cuidarte!

Era hora de voltear el pastel.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-No te lo diré- lo solté y viré mi cuerpo en dirección contraria, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Eso no es justo tía!

Creo que calculó mal el movimiento, pero de algún modo se las arreglo para terminar sobre mí. Como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Mi monstruo estaba crispado en mi pecho, descontrolado. Debía ser por el dolor de la caída.

Podía sentir el aliento de Rubén apestando a vodka en mi rostro. Ambos nos mirábamos. Era una sensación extraña. A pesar de tener medio cuerpo aplastado y su cara demasiado cerca a la mía, invadiendo mi espacio personal, me sentía cómoda. La única explicación lógica que veía era sólo porque se trataba de Rubén. Llené los cachetes de aire y solté todo en su cara, me reí y él se rió. Se puso de pie torpemente y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-Es él el que siempre me cuida- recité y comencé a caminar hacía mi cuarto- Eso fue lo que le respondí.

Nunca sabré que clase de expresión puso después de escuchar eso, pero no podía permitir que vea lo roja que me había puesto al decirlo.


	6. Oh

Chiiiicas, siento la desaparición, pero he estado bastante ocupada :c

La vida adulta no me sienta bien. PEERO, ya está. Lo logré.  
Me pone súper contenta los reviews que dejan y se los agradezco mucho.

Disfruten!

Este Huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap. 6

"Oh"

**Sábado**

-¿A-aló?

-¿Hija?

La voz de mi madre me hizo sentarme en la cama como un resorte.

-¡Mamá!- dije un poco agitada- ¿Co-cómo estás?

-Yo bien, tú suenas a una joven mujer con resaca. ¿Te la has pegado?

-Que chiste- le dije saliendo del cuarto en dirección al baño- sabes que nunca tengo resaca, pero sí. Ayer me apetecía algo de cerveza.

Abrí la puerta del baño. Rubén estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el inodoro con los pantalones abajo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Cerré la puerta de una patada.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!

Mi mamá se oía totalmente preocupada.

-Nada, nada- le dije sin aliento, me ardían los ojos, que visión tan horrible- Solo vi una araña. ¡Gigante, negra y peluda!

-Oh cielos. Sabía que les tenías miedo a las arañas pero nunca tanto- se quejó mi madre- casi me dejas sorda.

"Y yo ciega" pensé y reí para que se calmara.

-¿Debería ir para limpiar un poco? Debe estar hecho un chiquero.

-¡No!- su silencio me hizo caer en cuenta de que sólo bromeaba- Ay má, me haces sentir como una bebé y estoy media mareada todavía.

-¿Ah sí? Creo que después de todo no sería mala idea pasarme por ahí.

-Estas al otro lado del mundo-trate de decir cada palabra con naturalidad- Además papá se sentiría muy sólo.

-Sí, a veces es peor que un niño- dijo con afecto. Listo, tema cambiado.

Se pasó cerca de una hora contándome sobre las últimas fechorías de mi padre. Yo la escuchaba feliz. Realmente los extrañaba, pero era imposible que los dejara pisar Madrid con mi piso en ese estado. Las reparaciones iban bien, pero tampoco hacían magia.

-Má. Tanto hablar de comida ya me abrió el apetito- le dije- te hablo luego.

-Cuídate monstruo.

Y colgó.

Eso me recordó al pequeño habitante en mi pecho y este me recordó a Rubén. ¡Rubén! Corrí al baño. La puerta seguía cerrada.

-¡Rubén!

Silencio.

-¡Rubén despierta por favor!- y aporree la puerta, no quería verlo nuevamente con el pantalón abajo- ¡RUBÉN!

El ruido de piernas lánguidas intentando ponerse en pie me indicó que no estaba muerto.

-No olvides los pantalones- le advertí y por su risa me hizo pensar que no se había dado cuenta. Abrió la puerta. Qué cara más horrible.

-No digas nada- se adelantó. Apreté mis labios pero no pude impedir que una delgada sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

Se fue derechito a su cuarto. No pensé que el alcohol le sentara tan mal. Le seguí, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Estaba desorientado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Ayúdame quieres- dijo entre divertido y apenado. Levantó los brazos.

Me costó unos segundos entenderlo. Me acerqué y suavemente le quité el polo, ay madre mía, su cuerpo es blanco como la nieve. No, no. No es momento para quedarte hipnotizada por el color tan fantástico de su piel. Tomé la parte de arriba de su pijama, o mejor dicho el polón desgastado que usa como ella. Cuando se la puse él se rio bajito.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te cambie el pantalón también?- dije con sorna.

-No sería gran cosa para ti - dijo riéndose- ¡Sí ya me has visto incluso sin bóxer! ¡Pervertida!

Le tiré una almohada en la cara.

-Venga, te arropare.

Lo recosté con cuidado. Todavía se me hace extraño tener este tipo de atenciones con alguien, pero cuando lo cubrí con el edredón su sonrisa de felicidad me explicó que me había estado perdiendo de sensaciones tan agradables en el pecho por querer permanecer sola en mi mundo. Y estoy feliz por poderlas descubrir de la mano de mi amigo.

-Tengo hambre- gimió. Suspiré, yo también. Pero en el estado en el que estaba sería imposible pedir comida rápida, los dos vomitaríamos.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer- murmuré-Intenta dormir un poco, te vendrá bien.

El asintió y cerró los ojos. Su piel estaba verdosa y sus labios destrozados. Se ha deshidratado por completo. Miré al rededor. Había varias latas de cerveza regadas por el suelo. Era un loco. Me hubiera avisado y hubiéramos seguido bebiendo. Bah.

Fui a la cocina no muy segura de qué hacer. Recuerdo que mi primera borrachera había sido con mi padre celebrando mis 18 años. Bebimos tanto que vomitamos negro. Mi madre nos regañó el resto de la semana, pero aunque no recuerde ni la mitad de las cosas que me dijo papá ese día, al pensar en ello nace una sensación muy cálida en mi cuerpo.

-¿Mamá?- había tomado el celular sin pensar mucho- Creo que sí tengo resaca. ¿Me explicas como preparar tu milagrosa sopa?

**Un rato después**

Mi madre tuvo mucha paciencia al guiarme en todo el experimento. No resulte tan mala cocinera como había pensado que era. Aunque era un caldo simple de pollo sancochado y fideos, estaba bastante sabroso.

-Gracias- musité admirando mi obra- Te llamare más seguido para que me guíes igual.

-Te cobrare- me regañó.

-Te amo.

-Pilla.

-Hasta más tarde.

-Llama a tu padre.

Colgué.

Eso de llamar a mi padre sería una cuestión que analizaría en otro momento. No se confundan, no es que tenga una mala relación con él. Al contrario, sé que si le llamo terminará descubriendo desde el incendio hasta el cambio de actitud tan radical que estoy llevando a causa de mi vecino. Y eso sería complicado de explicar, ni siquiera yo misma lo entendía.

Volví mi atención a los platos humeantes. Por el estado de Rubén opte por tomar la mesita plegable que usaba para poner los aperitivos y leer en cama. Con cuidado fui hasta su habitación. Rubén levantó la cabeza, miro lo que llevaba en las manos y la dejo caer con fuerza contra la almohada.

-¿Qué?- me senté a su lado y acomodé la mesita sobre mis piernas.

-¿La has hecho tú?- pregunto aún recostado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Llamé a mi madre para que me guiara en el proceso. Pero técnicamente sí. La he hecho yo.

Se tapó la cara con las sábanas. La sangre me hirvió. ¡Qué clase de reacción es esa! Al menos por cortesía debía probar un poco.

-No esta desabrida- mi voz salió rota. ¿Qué? Yo estoy molesta, qué pasa con esta voz.

Rubén se sentó de inmediato y comprendí por qué se había tapado el rostro. Estaba rojo como un camarón.

-Tú cara- murmuré más para mí que para él.

-¡Estoy tan feliz que podría morir!- gimió poniéndose aún más rojo- ¿Tú preparando algo para mí? ¡Pensé que pedirías comida China!

La sangre se agolpó en mi rostro. Este chico sí que sabía decir cosas vergonzosas e insensibles.

-Cállate y come- tomé la cuchara y la llené- está caliente, ten cuidado.

Obedeció y dejo que lo alimentara. Me sentí extraña. No era necesario que lo hiciera, Él podía comer tranquilamente por su cuenta. Sin embargo mi mano seguía moviéndose y su boca abriéndose. De rato en rato soltaba suaves exclamaciones de placer. Mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo con cada uno de ellos. Cuando el cuenco quedo vacío Rubén agradeció la comida dándome un beso en la mano. Me reí tontamente. Lo volví a acostar y le dije que yo también iría a dormir.

-Si te sientes mal, grita, vendré de inmediato- le dije un poco burlona. Se quedó mirándome. Intente mirar sus ojos, pero me perturba un poco cuando se queda observándome así, en silencio.

-Chumi- se destapó y se arrimó hacia la pared. Aun mirándome palmeo la cama.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?- le dije notablemente sorprendida.

-Sí, digo no. ¿Sexo? No- al trabarse de esa forma comprendí que había utilizado una palabra difícil de interpretar, que tierno- Sólo, sólo duerme conmigo. ¡Hostia mujer! ¡Que complicado es hablar contigo a veces!

Rubén es impaciente por naturaleza, y parece que mi falta de reacción lo hizo empeorar. Me tomó de la cintura y de un jalón me estrello contra su cuerpo. La piel se me erizo.

-Sírvete tú mismo que serás bien servido, decía mi mamá- dijo ligeramente agitado. Yo seguía con la cara enterrada en su pecho y sentí su corazón latir. Era rítmico y un poco acelerado. Inconscientemente pegue mi oído para una mejor acústica. Bum, bum, bum. Un sonido sumamente relajante. Me acomode mejor. Rubén cerró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. A pesar de tener la piel blanca como la nieve era muy cálida. El calor de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón y sus brazos envolviéndome eran la combinación perfecta para quedarme dormida, incluso inconsciente en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables.

-.-.-.-

Unos suaves golpes rítmicos en mi cabeza me despertaron. Eran los dedos de Rubén que jugaban silenciosos con mi cabello. No me moví. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y yo seguía sobre su pecho. ¿Cuánto llevaba despierto? Él comenzó a tararear bajito lo que me pareció una nana. Lamentando un poco el hecho rodé a un costado y Rubén acompaño el movimiento de mi cuerpo dejando que mi cabeza descansara sobre su brazo. A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver claramente sus ojos. A decir verdad nunca me había encontrado en una situación tan íntima con alguien.

-¿Soy cómodo?

Su pregunta me agarro con la guardia baja y sólo pude dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunte poniéndole de costado.

-Sip- la alegría de su voz lo confirmaba.

Me levanté y con pesar me deslice de la cama. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y me siento acalorada.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Eh? A mi habitación.

Rubén se mordió el labio. Estaba más extraño de lo normal.

-No quiero- dijo sacudiendo mi corazón- vuelve aquí.

No quise pensar, ni tratar de buscar una razón que explicara esas palabras. Mi cuerpo deseaba volver a su lado y ni corta ni caprichosa me tumbe nuevamente y estaba vez fui yo la que acomodó su brazo como almohada.

-Vale- respondí con sencillez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy cumplo cuatro meses exactos viviendo con Rubén. Y para celebrarlo iremos a un parque de atracciones.

Nos cepillamos los dientes juntos y me hizo atorar un par de veces por las caras tan bobas que hacía. Lo saque a patadas del baño cuando insinuó que quería bañarse conmigo. Aunque los dos reímos bastante fuerte cuando tuve que salir corriendo sólo en toalla porque había una araña enorme en la tina. Rubén se carcajeó diciendo que eso me pasaba por rechazarlo. Yo sólo me reía mientras él iba por el insecticida y heroicamente aniquilaba al pobre bicho.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude, sobre todo mi cabello. Últimamente me he estado preocupando más por estos aspectos que, antes, eran mucho más que irrelevantes. Me lo había alisado por completo y puesto un lindo gancho en forma de lazo. Bastante delicado. Le hacía juego al jumper blanco que marcaba mi figura. Lo que pienso que nunca cambiara es la poca afición que siento por el maquillaje. Me guiñe un ojo en el espejo y salí de la habitación. Camine despacio hacia la sala. Asome la cabeza y vi a Rubén sentado en el sillón con la mirada triste puesta sobre el celular. Me ha sentido y recobrado la sonrisa al instante. Sospechoso. No era asunto mío, bueno, eso es lo que hubiera pensado antes. Pero después de todo este tiempo siento que lo que le pase a ese tipo raro que tengo por amigo es importante y me concierne.

-Y esa cara- dije cruzando los brazos y me senté en el brazo del sillón.

-¡Estas guapísima!- chilló tocando mi cabello.

-No me cambies de tema, pero gracias por el elogio.

Bufó.

-Nada importante. Sólo un mensaje sorpresivo- se puso de pie y despeinó más su cabello. Él también estaba guapo, incluso se había puesto el jean donde debía estar y no a la mitad de su rodilla. Volteó y me sonrió. Ya que. Luego me lo contaría de todas formas. Me coloque a su lado y tome el brazo que me ofrecía. A paso feliz salimos de casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahora ese!

Estaba eufórica, me encantan los parques de atracciones. Tiré de Rubén en dirección a una gigantesca montaña rusa. Moría de la emoción.

-¡Tiempo muerto!- gritó Rubén y puso todo su peso para impedir mi avance- Lo digo en serio, vomitare sí subimos ahora mismo a otro juego. Incluso el carrusel me mataría.

Hice un mohín. Rubén me apretó los cachetes y se rio. Bueno, al menos no había dicho que ya no subiríamos más.

-¿Entonces? Qué hacemos mientras te recuperas- Se rascó la barbilla buscando una respuesta. Yo seguía impaciente.

-¡Ya! ¡Ganaré un peluche para ti!

-¡Woo! ¡Sí! Eso suena bien- la emoción volvió a subir.

Caminamos hacia los puestos de los juegos de feria. Había de todo tipo. Rubén opto por uno de Básquet que tenía como premios unos osos encantadores.

-¿Estás seguro? No creo que hayas practicado algún deporte en tu vida- le dije escéptica.

-He pasado horas jugando NBA Live, esto es pan comido- sonrió con confianza. Pago al joven que atendía y este le explicó que tenía tres chances. Que sí lograba encestar a la primera ganaría el oso gigante que eligiera. Rubén cogió el balón con una sola mano. Lo miro, me miró y sonrió. Cretino. Volvió la vista al aro que se suspendía a varios metros de distancia. Subió el balón, flexiono las rodillas y tiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Fue pura suerte!- le grité aún roja.

Rubén había logrado encestar a la primera. Todas las personas ahogaron un ¡Oh! cuando el balón parecía que se deslizaría fuera de la malla, pero no, término dentro y todos gritamos de la emoción. "Novia puedes elegir tu oso gigante" cuando el joven dijo eso mi corazón latió con fuerza. Claro, debíamos parecer una pareja. Rubén sonrió con ganas y pego saltitos de emoción. Me deje llevar por su energía y recorrí la vista por los estantes. Había un precioso oso polar. Enorme. Lo señale. Ahora mismo lo sostengo en mis brazos mientras peleo con Rubén. Se le ha subido los humos y esta tan eufórico que piensa que es mejor que Michael Jordan.

-¡Es talento puro mujer!- su sonrisa se le saldría del rostro- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

Le sonreí a medias. Oh, había olvidado darle las gracias.

-Oye, agáchate un poco. Quiero darte algo.

Me hizo caso he inclinó su cuerpo para quedar a mi altura. Su rostro se veía entre confundido y curioso. Le estampe un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que hacia eso con alguien que no fueran mis padres y déjenme decirles que fue genial.

-Gracias por el oso- le dije sonriendo. Su cara enrojeció en el acto. A pesar de la apariencia que tiene es un chico bastante tímido y se cohíbe con facilidad.

-Tú...- gruñó tapando su boca- Eres un peligro.

Le saque la lengua y comencé a correr, siendo perseguida en el acto por él. Me alcanzo en segundos y junto con el oso termine suspendida en el aire dando vueltas sujeta por los brazos de Rubén. Riéndonos como locos.

Si esto no es felicidad no imagino que más pueda serlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sigo pensando que debimos subir al que te suspendía de los tobillos- me quejé.

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras camino a nuestro piso. Las cosas nunca pueden ser perfectas. Una chica lo reconoció cuando íbamos de camino al más salvaje de todos los juegos y en menos de 10 minutos todo el mundo quería una foto con Rubén. Tuve que esperar un buen rato fuera del parque porque temía morir aplastada y no me apetecía subir a los juegos sin él.

-La próxima vez subiremos- dijo solemne- lo prometo.

Me quede callada. ¡Claro! ¡Habría una próxima vez!

-Y será en Disneyland... - me quede a la mitad de la frase porque Richie estaba parado en el umbral de nuestro piso.

-Ya decía yo- masculló colocando sus manos en sus caderas un poco molesto- Era raro que tardarán tanto en abrir la puerta.

-Richie, ¿qué pasa?- inquirió Rubén.

-Les traigo buenas noticias- nos miró con sus azules ojos llenos de emoción. No me gustó en absoluto- Tu piso está totalmente reparado. ¡Puedes volver ahora mismo! También me tome la molestia de amoblarlo para ti, para ahorrarte tiempo, imagino que estás loca por volver. Aunque sólo tuve que poner un par de cosas. No tienes que agradecerme.

Oh. Mi piso. Estaba arreglado y listo para que me instalara. Que extraño, no sentí emoción alguna al oír eso.

-Wau, fantástico- logré decir. Rubén estaba callado. Le mire y me sonrió. Su típica sonrisa cuando intenta hacerme sentir mejor.

Richie parecía inquieto. Estoy segura de que esperaba una reacción vibrante de mi parte. Sin saber que hacer exactamente opto por estirar su mano con las llaves de mi piso en ella. Las tomé y sentí como si pesarán toneladas.

-Bueno, yo, voy bajando- dijo algo nervioso- Si necesitas ayuda con tus cosas me avisas.

Se fue a paso ligero dejando un extraño silencio entre Rubén y yo.

-Deberías estar feliz, ya puedes volver a tu piso- se rio mi amigo. Busque sus ojos y encontré el reflejo de los míos, tristes, pero así es como son las cosas.

-Lo estoy- murmuré.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a verlo!

Me quitó las llaves de las manos y abrió la puerta. El olor a limpio inundo nuestros pulmones. Ciertamente Richie había hecho un excelente trabajo. Todo estaba casi tal cual lo había dejado. Incluso mi cuarto. La ropa estaba ordenada y la cama hecha. Deje el enorme oso sobre ella. El cuarto de visitas estaba vacío, pero a cambio había dejado varios estantes dispuestos a comenzar a almacenar mis obras favoritas y en el medio del salón un sillón de terciopelo negro. Precioso.

-Nada mal eh- se admiró Rubén. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Una pequeña emoción inundo mi cuerpo.

-Tiene buen gusto ese tipo.

Silencio.

-Bueno, yo... Te dejare para que descanses- Rubén se llevó las manos a la nuca. Le sonreí aunque me sentía ligeramente decepcionada. Le acompañe a la puerta y nos despedimos con sonrisas y guiños. Tan normal como eso. Bueno tampoco era como que dejaríamos de vernos. Al fin y al cabo éramos vecinos y los dos sabíamos que esto pasaría.

Prendí el potente equipo de sonido de la sala y fui a la cocina por algo de beber. Encontré la nevera repleta. Tendría que darle las gracias a mi casero por tan minucioso trabajo. Me entretuve buen rato admirando la variedad de dulces y verduras que habitaban en toda la cocina. Abrí una alacena y estaba llena de Galletas de Pipas.

-¡Rubén mira! - grité emocionada.

No hubo respuesta.

-Ah, cierto. No estás.

Volví a la sala con una bolsa de papas grandes en las manos. Me tumbe en el suelo ignorando los sillones blancos y mullidos. Ahhh... Que silencio. A pesar de tener el equipo a todo volumen me parecía que faltaba un timbre especial. Tirada en el suelo sentí lo enorme que es ese piso y lo raro que era no tener a esas dos gatas locas sobre mi estómago.

Ni la risa de Rubén, ni sus ronquidos, ni sus quejas, ni sus buenos días y sus chistes malos. Todo tan tranquilo. Todo como antes.

Oh, que sola me siento.


	7. Celos

Hoy terminé este capítulo y me sentí... feliz. Jajaja, gracias a todos por los lindos mensajes y siento la demora como siempre.

Besos!

Oh.. y no olviden que me queda fatal intentar imitar sus acentos.

Este Huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap. 7

Celos

**Sábado**

-Cómo duele...- La espalda me estaba matando. Me había quedado dormida en el suelo con la bolsa de papas a medio comer. Miré el reloj de pared, las 11 de la mañana. ¿Rubén ya habrá desayunado? Sonreí vagamente al imaginarlo haciendo en su plato una carita feliz con los huevos fritos y bacon. Fui a la cocina y llene un bol con cereales y leche, tome un plátano y medio paquete de soda. Acabé rapidísimo comparado a todo el tiempo que me tomaba masticar entre risas por los comentarios de mi amigo. Mi monstruo peludito sollozó un poco. Me aplaste la cara con las manos. ¡Qué pasa muchacha! ¡No es momento para estar así! Corrí al baño, necesitaba despejar un poco. Richie había comprado burbujas para la bañera. Bueh, podía tomarme algo de tiempo. Me metí y mi cuero se relajó. Justo cuando las burbujas comenzaban a desaparecer mi celular vibró. ¡Rubén! Ah,no. Era mi buen Mangel.

-Sueltalooo- le dije chispeante.

-Chuchuchumiiii- contesto riendo. Sí, me había quedado con ese estúpido apodo- ¿Quiereh salí'h hoy conmigo? Mira que me tiene'h totalmente abandonaoh muyaya.

Sonreí. Mangel y yo somos buenos amigos. Aunque al principio a Rubén no le gustaba la idea, pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando al ver los beneficios. Por ejemplo, entre los dos me convencieron de darle una oportunidad a los videojuegos. No puedo decir que soy fanática de ellos, pero las tardes enterarás que nos pasamos jugando los tres juntos son memorables. También Mangel es un buen intermediario. Aquella vez que Rubén y yo casi nos despellejamos vivos porque él olvidó la billetera en casa y estábamos en el Super, con una cajera con cara de pocos, muy pocos, amigos estrellando los dedos contra su puesto de manera nerviosa porque le habíamos hecho pasar un MONTÓN de cosas y Rubén no encontraba la billetera. Yo no había llevado la mía porque esa semana le tocaba a él pagar. La chica nos aniquiló con la mirada cuando le dijimos que habíamos olvidado el dinero y murmuró algo del tipo "...no hagan perder el tiempo niñatos". Peleamos todo el camino, terrible. Cuando llegamos a casa no nos dirigimos la palabra y así fue por tres días hasta que Mangel vino y con su dulce carácter y chistes tontos sobre nosotros, nos ayudo a amistarnos.

-¡Claro!- chillé- ¿Me acompañarías a un par de librerías?

-A la'h que quieras mujeh- dijo complaciente- pero luego usteh me acompañará a un bar que me trae loco coño.

Quedamos en vernos en media hora. Me apresure en alistarme. Mangel era increíblemente puntual.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pero qué ven mih ojos! ¡Hostia! ¡Que te has puesto más mona!- corrí a darle un abrazo que recibió gustoso.

-Tú también estas guapísimo- contesté sonriendo. Me estampo dos besos en las mejillas y me ofreció su brazo para caminar. Normalmente sólo me tomo del brazo con Rubén, pero bien, Mangel también es muy especial para mí. Comenzamos a andar calle abajo.

-¿Y ese milagro qué el pesaoh del Rubiuh no venga con nosotroh?

-Ah,bueno. No lo he visto desde ayer en la noche- Mangel me miró sorprendido. Le oí chasquear la lengua.

-Ese capullo- farfulló notoriamente molesto.

-No, no. Sucede que ya no vivimos juntos. Richie ayer me dio las llaves de mi piso.- Le expliqué. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Y cómo lo estah llevando mi Chumi?

Buena pregunta. El corazón se me encogió un poco. ¿Cómo podría decirle que me quede dormida en el suelo de la sala por andar pensando en lo sola que estaría de ahora en adelante? Ese tipo de cosas no es llevar bien algo ¿cierto?

-Qué dices hombre- intente reírme con normalidad- totalmente bien. Vive al lado.

No sé si me creyó, pero me dedicó una sonrisa extraña y no tocó más el tema.

-.-.-.-.-

Qué tarde para más buena. Mangel y yo tenemos gustos similares en lo que a libros se refiere. Hemos saltado de librería en librería comprando volúmenes bastante interesantes para mi nuevo estante. Luego fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante familiar y como ya se hacía tarde pasamos por su piso a dejar las compras y poder ir al bar. Según Mangel es un sitio donde ves viejos pelo en pecho bebiendo hasta el amanecer. Me reí mucho al imaginarlo. Él aún estaba en su cuarto poniéndose "más" guapo. Así que me puse a inspeccionar su sala. Fui a la estantería y me alegré al reconocer varios títulos. Estaba recorriendo la hilera de libros, que al parecer era la sección terror, cuando mis ojos se posaron en un lomo bastante curioso. No había un título, sólo habían dibujadas dos coronas a mano. Lo tomé con curiosidad. En la tapa, con letra grande y poco prolija, ponía: "Usteeeeeeeeeeeh". Lo abrí un poco apenada. Eran fotos de Rubén y Mangel. La primera era una en la que ambos sonreían abiertamente a la cámara abrazados. Imagino que deben tener cerca de 22 y 21 años, guapísimos. Seguí pasando las hojas, riéndome en cada una de ellas. Rubén siempre ha hecho caras raras y graciosas. Un poco más adelante, dobladas hábilmente, estaban sus primeros "bocetos" de sus canales, eran papeles con dibujos y lluvias de ideas. El de Mangel estaba muy claro. Pero el de Rubén era digno de ser visto por un psicoanalista. Entre dibujos de penes y objetos abstractos habían inscripciones tales como "Amo a las japonesas y sus tentáculos" o " 1 millón de criaturitas y morir feliz". Me entretuve bastante leyendo todo. Después las siguientes páginas eran fotos de sus mejores momentos. No sólo como Youtubers, sino como amigos. Incluso había una en la que los dos lloraban a lágrima viva. Me sentía como una intrusa. Ingresando sin permiso en sus recuerdos, es como un delito, pero no podía parar. Quería ver más y más de las facetas de Rubén. Sonreí ampliamente al encontrar una foto de los tres, esa la tomaron cuando estábamos en un Festival de Electrónica en la playa. Después de esas aún habían muchas páginas en blanco. Supuse que se irían llenando conforme pase el tiempo. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo y ponerlo en su sitio cuando atisbe que en la última página había otra hoja doblada. Eran dos listados de cosas por hacer, uno de Mangel y el otro de Rubén. El de Mangel estaba en un 40% concluso. No pude evitar reír al leer uno que decía: "Ver un ángel" y entre paréntesis había puesto Chumi. Tan tierno. Cuando pase a la de Rubén tuve una sensación aplastante en el pecho. Intente restarle importancia. Como siempre, había escrito varias chorradas y una que otra ligeramente seria. Muy a su estilo. Estaba riéndome por haber leído marcada "Besar a Mangel" cuando la piel se me heló. La última línea había sido escrita con dedicación. "Enamorarme" eso decía y estaba marcada con un visto bueno color morado y escarchado. Entre paréntesis, se leía el nombre _Abigail._Abigail, que lindo nombre. Entonces, si era tan lindo ¿por qué me llenaba de rabia el leerlo? Cerré el libro y lo coloque en su sitio. El pecho me dolía, mi monstruo estaba furioso, lo arañaba y mordía intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

-¿Chumi?

La voz de Mangel me hizo levantarme de inmediato. Le sonreí.

-¿Nos vamos?- intenté sonar casual. Mangel me miraba suspicaz.

-¡Sí, vamonoh ya!- dijo al final fijándose bien los lentes y con una sonrisa radiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yyyyyyyyy así fue como meh dejoh esa mala mujeh!- chilló Mangel apoyándose en mi hombro. Llevábamos cerca de dos horas en el bar y ya estábamos ebrios. Mangel había elegido beber ron. Mala elección a no ser que quieras acabar como nosotros. Lo bueno del local era la música, Jazz de los 60 y a un volumen moderado. Propicio para tener buenas conversaciones. Aunque lamentaba un poco que no hubieran viejos peludos bebiendo hasta el amanecer.

-Cuantoo lo sientoo- resoplé en su oído. Él hizo un ademan con la mano restando importancia a la situación.- O-oye cambiando de tema...tengo algo que preguntarte.

Levanto una ceja, aunque no se veía sorprendido en absoluto.

-Diga usteh. Soy tooh oídos.

-¿Quién es Abigail? - la pregunta me salió más brusca de lo que esperaba. Mangel sonrió y espero a que terminara- Yo... lo siento, vi su álbum de fotos y recuerdos. Lo lamento.

-No pasa nada mi Chumi- dijo palmeando mi espalda- La curiosidah es humana, muy humana.- le sonreí apenada- Ahora bien, Abigail, Abigail, Abigail. ¡Ah sí! Eh la zorra que le rompió el corazón a mi Rubiuh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrace el enorme oso de peluche que estaba tumbado en mi cama. Aún no asimilaba lo que Mangel me había contado.

Abigail fue la novia de Rubén por cuatro largos años. Verlos juntos era un espectáculo hermoso, según Mangel, buena química y parecía que sus cuerpos estaban en completa sincronía. Ambos al mirarse prendían fuego a su alrededor y lo apagaban con sonrisas cómplices y chistes privados. Una relación fuerte, estrecha y duradera. Parecían destinados el uno al otro. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que Rubén se hizo famoso. Era verdad que muchas fans la atacaban, pero no era tan terrible como Abigail le hizo creer a Rubén. La verdadera razón que tenía ella para abandonarlo, era otro chico. Lo conoció en uno de los viajes que tuvo con Rubén. Según el diario que Mangel leyó, ella especificaba lo mucho que ahora se aburría de los cuidados excesivos de Rubén, que su sonrisa ya le parecía estúpida y que odiaba que la tratara tan bien en la cama. Que ella quería algo más salvaje, más emocionante y que el tipito este que había conocido cumplía todos esos requisitos. Porque ella ya se lo había comido. Abigail le hizo jurar a Mangel que jamás sé lo diría a Rubén. Que sí ella estaba mintiendo era porque no quería hacerle daño. Las lágrimas de Mangel en ese bar me comprobaron cuanto dolor le había causado guardar silencio, lo traidor que se sentía y lo asustado que estaba. Entre sollozos me confesó que lo que más le aterraba era que Rubén le odiara. Me sorprendió que pensara eso, incluso yo sé que ese chico no odiaría a alguien que llora así por él.

Enterré mi cara en el pecho del peluche. ¿Por qué estoy tan afectada? ¿Es por el alcohol? Enamorarse es una etapa natural en la vida, además ya sabía que Rubén había salido con más de una chica. He incluso él antes ya me había contado sobre el abandono de su novia. ¿Entonces qué era lo que me molestaba? ¿Saber los detalles? ¿Saber lo especial que fue Abigail para Rubén? Una punzada en el pecho. Especial. Dos punzadas. Para Rubén. Tres punzadas. ¿Estos son los famosos celos?

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jueves**

No he visto a Rubén en todo este tiempo. Por algún motivo no he contestado ni a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes. No quiero leerlos. Además él no ha tocado mi puerta. Yo no sé qué hacer. Desde qué supe lo de Abigail no he podido dormir con normalidad y pensar en Rubén se ha vuelto un tanto doloroso. No me puedo concentrar en nada, ni en comer, ni leer. Me pasó las horas escuchando música sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza en blanco. Atontada. Intentando decidirme y salir a tocar su puerta. Pero en el momento en el que me pongo en pie y práctico mi sonrisa, se me congela el alma y no puedo dar un paso más. Tengo miedo, porque no sé cómo afrontar este tipo de situaciones. Realmente sé que esto no debería afectar en nada mi amistad con Rubén. Le extraño tanto. Me siento tan sola.

Cerré los ojos y prendí un cigarro. Me supo asqueroso. Lo apague de inmediato y me sentí aún más vacía.

**Por la noche...**

Estabamirando el reloj, siguiendo el segundero, esperando que terminarán los últimos cinco segundos para que marcarán las once. Listo. Las once en punto. Me senté y doble las rodillas. Era ahora o nunca. Iría al piso de al lado, a buscar al huracán que desde hace días estaba silencioso. Me puse de pie. _Quiero verte._

En ese momento el timbre se volvió loco, sonaba con tal insistencia que pensé que me reventaría los tímpanos y el aporreo violento contra mi puerta me hizo saltar de los nervios. El corazón me latía a mil. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí de golpe.

Sus ojos.

Una sensación de calidez inundo mi cuerpo. Esos iris preciosos, que no se decidían entre el verde y el ámbar, me observaban un poco temerosos, pero con un brillo de felicidad evidente. Supuse que los míos estaban iguales. Era Rubén. Todavía tenía el dedo sobre el timbre, nervioso y por mucho que me sorprendiera, rojo como un tomate. Abrí la boca, pero como siempre, fue más rápido y me la tapo con una de sus enormes manos. Mi piel ardió.

-Lo siento- murmuró- Perdóname por lo que sea que haya hecho.

Abrí los ojos llena de sorpresa. Su voz sonaba tan herida que me cortó el pecho. Claro, Rubén no tiene ni la menor idea del porqué he estado huyendo de él. Soy tan tonta. Quise hablar, pero él seguía con su mano sobre mis labios.

-No he podido dormir bien todos esto días- agudicé el oído, estaba hablando realmente bajo- yo, no tengo idea de lo que te hice, pero no puedo seguir así. No me ignores, te recompensaré, te daré todo lo que quieras. Pero vuelve conmigo. Te extraño tanto que me volveré loco. Tú no me dejes por favor.

Envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos. Se tensó por unos segundos para luego enrollarme en los suyos. El corazón se me saldría por la boca, estaba tan feliz.

-Soy yo la que lo siente- mi voz cantaba cada palabra- Yo también te he extrañado tanto, me sentí tan sola, estaba aterrada y...

"Celosa" o eso era lo que iba a decir si no fuera porque Rubén me tomó del rostro y me sujetó fuertemente de la cintura. No era la primera vez que estábamos a centímetros, pero sí la primera vez que me miraba con tanta intensidad y pasión. Cerré los ojos, su mirada iba a derretirme.

-¿Rubén?

Una voz fina y delicada hizo que Rubén me soltara como sí se tratara de carbón caliente.

Detrás de nosotros, al final de la escalera, estaba parada una chica bajita, menudita, cabello liso y negro azabache. Mirándonos.

-Abigail...


	8. Abigail

Hey, cuánto tiempo.  
Siendo sincera casi abandono esta historia, pero me llegó un mensaje muy lindo de una señorita y eso me animó a retomarlo.  
Está vez lo terminaré. Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente episodio. Espero lo sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias!

**Este Huracán lleva tu nombre**

**Cap. 8**

**"Abigail"**

Su nombre taladró mis oídos. Rubén parecía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Se había puesto pálido hasta en los labios. Era tan obvio que me dolió. En cambio Abigail parecía calmada, incluso contenta. Pude notar satisfacción en su mirada. Imagino que es por el hecho de poder seguir generando ese tipo de reacción en un hombre.

-¿Quién es ella? - dijo suavemente, pero se sintió tan amenazante que mi piel se crispó cuando me señaló.

-Mi amiga- Rubén se paró delante mío, protector- ¿Qué haces acá?

El rostro de Abigail cambió dramáticamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Las piernas de Rubén sé balancearon peligrosamente hacia adelante, pero ante todo pronóstico no corrió a abrazarla.

-Rubén... yo, lo siento tanto- sollozó y comenzaron a caer las lágrimas. Se veía tan hermosa y frágil que incluso a mí me dieron ganas de ir a consolarla- Fui una tonta, yo te amo Rubén. Hay que intentarlo de nuevo.

Lo miré. Estaba completamente rígido, pero noté ese brillo lleno de determinación en sus ojos. Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Su amplia espalda se alejaba más y más de mí. Wau...Así qué volvería con ella. Rubén volvería a salir con Abigail. Estarán juntos y caminarán del brazo, se besaran y harán el amor. Felices. Él le hará bromas estúpidas y ella pedirá pizza para cenar. Juntos. Al imaginarlo todo, lo único que vino a mi mente fue…**no quiero eso**.

Alargue mi mano y tomé a Rubén del brazo. Él se detuvo y giró su rostro, confundido.

-No- fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Sus ojos me atravesaron.

-¿Qué es esto?- Abigail había dejado de llorar y se encontraba a dos pasos de nosotros. Ambos la miramos. Tenía su mirada clavada en mi mano- Ah, ya veo. Tú eres su nueva salvación.

¿Salvación? Solté a Rubén y ella se paró delante de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pobrecita- dijo ella tocando mi brazo. Luego tendría que desinfectarme- Seguro que no entiendes nada. Yo soy su novia. Aunque estamos un poco distanciados.

Pestañee varias veces. Esta chica tenía la cara para decir esas cosas. Qué asco.

-Eso no me incumbe- le dije apartando mi brazo- Simplemente no me gusta la gente como tú.

-Oh- se rio ella- Entonces, ¿La clase de gente como Rubén sí?

-Sí.

Su sonrisa desapareció por un momento, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-Ilusa- su voz estaba llena de ponzoña- Rubén sólo te ha estado utilizando. Qué niña tan boba.

Levanté la ceja. Si supiera que era yo la que sabía toda la verdad no tendría esa actitud tan arrogante. La boca me ardía por soltarle todo, pero ahora comprendía a Mangel, no quiero que Rubén escuche todo eso. No lo merece. Abigail me escudriñó con la mirada, al parecer se dio cuenta que no me importaba lo que diga porque comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Rubén, como un león que espera el momento para saltar sobre su presa y sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. Le caía de maravilla. ¿Cómo Rubén pudo salir con alguien así? Y... ¿Por qué esta tan callado?

-Rubén tiene debilidad por las chicas como tú, lo sé- la miré. Qué diablos sabía ella sobré mí para hacer esa clase de afirmación, mi cara era escéptica- ¿No me crees? Déjame adivinar entonces... ¿Problemas para relacionarte con gente? ¿Personalidad difícil? ¿Siempre sola?

Ella sonrió con satisfacción al contemplar la expresión que había adoptado de sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Ajá, di en el clavo. Era obvio. Rubén ama ayudar a la gente como tú. ¿Te sentiste especial? ¡Tonta! Él sólo quería sentirse mejor al ver a alguien en peores condiciones emocionales que la suya. Eres su salvación temporal, le ayudaste a dejar atrás sus "dolores" al concentrarse en los tuyos. Su nuevo proyecto. La única mujer especial para él he sido, y seguiré siendo yo.

Busqué desesperada los ojos de Rubén, eso no podía ser cierto. Rubén no es de esa clase de personas. Él jamás hubiera jugado así conmigo. ¿Verdad que no Rubén? Sus ojos estaban tristes. Y en cuanto sé chocaron con los míos bajó la mirada. Mis esperanzas y fuerzas se desvanecieron. Usada. Completamente usada. Nunca fuimos amigos.

-Te lo dije- se mofó Abigail. No la miré.

-Rubén- le llamé y él alzó la mirada con tal temor que me recordó a un niño que está a punto de ser regañado por comer galletas sin permiso- ¿Eso es mentira verdad?

Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos que me parecieron milenios enteros, hasta que negó con la cabeza. El corazón me dejó de latir. Él, de dos zancadas, se paró frente a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

-Eso... eso no es mentira. ¡Así era al principio! ¡Pero ahora...!

Mi mano se estrelló contra su rostro. Me soltó por el dolor y se llevó las manos a la zona afectada. Me miró horrorizado. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas. Las lágrimas se me escapaban como una cañería rota. El dolor, la decepción y la rabia que sentía hacían que brotaran con más violencia. Todas esas palabras, todos esos momentos de risas, todo había sido falso. Le abrí mi corazón y para él sólo fue una forma de distraer su mente. Todo este tiempo estuvo burlándose de mí. Él abrió la boca, pero esta vez yo fui más rápida y se la tapé.

-No más- sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo rabiosa que me salió la voz- No quiero escuchar una mentira más. Déjame sola. No quiero saber de ti nunca más en mi vida.- Giré mi vista hacia Abigail y aun llorando le sonreí- Asquerosos los dos, se merecen.

Giré sobre mis talones y tiré la puerta tras de mí. Las piernas me flaquearon. Lentamente me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Abracé mis piernas y sollocé en silencio. Rubén comenzó a aporrear la puerta, gritaba mi nombre desesperado y me rogaba que le abriera. Me tape los oídos y le grité de vuelta que me dejara, que ya era suficiente. Que había destrozado mi confianza, que nunca le perdonaría el haber irrumpido así en mi vida para ser utilizada de esa forma. Sólo se calmó cuando le grité que se muriera, que me dejara sola. Nunca le había deseado la muerte a alguien y lloré con más fuerza aún porque él es la persona a la que menos quisiera que le hicieran daño. Qué contradictorio es el humano. Las lágrimas me bañaban el rostro, y el reflejo de uno de mis espejos me mostró a una yo que jamás había visto. Los ojos hinchados y con lágrimas, los labios rojos por la presión, la nariz goteando y la mirada apagada. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Llorar es una cosa realmente dolorosa.

**Domingo**

Me levanté temprano por la mañana. Fui directo a la ducha y el primer chorro de agua helada despejó mi mente. Sentí mi cuerpo liviano. No me molesté en secarme y fui a desayunar, dejando charcos por todo el camino. Me preparé una deliciosa ensalada de frutas y cogí té helado de la refrigeradora. Me tomé mi tiempo masticando. Dejé los servicios y volví a mi cuarto para ponerme ropa cómoda.

Abrí la puerta de mi piso y encontré un bulto de carne sentado en pose samurái junto a mi puerta. Pasé sin prestarle atención. Ya había dado tres pasos y sentí una fuerte presión en mi muñeca. Miré sobre mi hombro.

-Por favor, escúchame.

La voz suplicante de ese tipo hizo vibrar mi corazón, pero no mi cerebro.

-Déjame- dije calmada.

-¡Escúchame por favor!- en sus ojos se agolparon lágrimas. Qué cínico. Tiré con fuerza y logré zafarme de su agarre. Le di la espalda y seguí caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Me abrazo por la espalda. Le pegué un empujón y le miré. No estoy segura qué clase de expresión tendría mi rostro, pero debe haber sido lo suficiente dura y clara porque agachó la cabeza y se quedó parado sin intentar nada más mientras yo me alejaba.

Cuando llegué al primer piso las piernas me volvieron a temblar. Es tan duro luchar contra ti misma. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme? ¿Debería escucharlo? ¿Debería volver con él? Me detuve en seco. No. No volvería a dejar que me hicieran daño así. Él es un mentiroso. Un actor fantástico. Necesitaba distraer mi mente.

Salí a la calle e inspiré fuerte. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi padre.

-¡Mi sol!- su cálida voz me llenó de paz- ¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Papá- mi tono era bastante normal y aceptable, quizá incluso cariñoso- ¿Qué haces?

-Papá está preparando una cena romántica para la mujer más hermosa del universo después de ti obviamente- dijo riéndose. Por algún motivo me sonroje ligeramente mientras reía con él, le extrañaba. Me pregunto si ya tendrá canas-Dejando eso a un lado. ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-Sí... la verdad estaba pensando un poco en ingresar a una Universidad. ¿Qué te parece?

El celular se le cayó de las manos. Qué exagerado.

-¿A a a la Universidad?- preguntó atónito- ¡A papá le parece una idea espectacular! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Literatura- murmuré un poco avergonzada. Mi mente evocó un doloroso recuerdo. Fue una tarde dónde estaba viendo como Rubén editaba uno de sus vídeos. Se veía tan centrado y a la vez contento. Aunque renegaba en algunos momentos siempre terminaba con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria en el rostro. Cuando le pregunté a qué se debía todo eso, él rio y me dijo que era una pasión. Que amaba lo que hacía y que yo también debía encontrar aquello que me volviera loca, que tenía el potencial para ingresar a cualquier universidad y lograr algo por mi cuenta. Una sonrisa tristona se formó en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- chilló- Y luego podrías estudiar Interpretación y Traducción, serías la mejor. Bueno, siempre lo eres.

-Entonces está decidido- comencé a caminar para tomar el taxi. Ya había hecho ciertas averiguaciones y había una universidad que me había encantado, sobre todo su biblioteca.

\- Pero sabes, no te escucho muy bien.

-¿La señal?

-No. ¡Qué niña!- se quejó- Tu ánimo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ven por qué no podía llamarle cuando ocurrió el incidente con Nurcia. Siempre se da cuenta de todo este hombre.

-Supongo que sí.

-Un chico te ha roto el corazón.

-¿Eh?

¿Romper el corazón? ¿Eso no pasa cuando estás enamorado de alguien? Oh. Oh mierda.

-¿Acaso el muchacho al que le debo mi gratitud por haber conseguido este cambio tan fenomenal en mi hija, es el mismo carbón al que debería partirle la cara, abrirle la cabeza, comerme su cerebro y luego mandarla a que la vuelvan una miniatura?

Y sabía que no hablaba en broma.

-Sí, papá. Estoy tan herida- y lo estaba aún más por este nuevo descubrimiento. Quizá ya lo sabía en mi subconsciente y sólo necesitaba que alguien me lo verbalizara, porque no me sentí realmente sorprendida. Creo que incluso podría afirmar que enamorarme de Rubén era algo inevitable. Mi primer amor. Triste.

-El primer amor de mi hija...- su voz sonaba tan cansada- y su primer corazón roto. No te preocupes, el tiempo y la mente en otro lado lo cura todo. Tú eres fuerte.

No necesitó decir más. Sus palabras me llenaron de confianza.

-Gracias papá.

-Cuando quieras princesa.

Cortamos la comunicación. Es cierto, soy fuerte. Sólo debo alejarme de estos sentimientos. Pan comido. Soy experta en ello. Más animada tomé el taxi y le di la dirección exacta de la Universidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando volví a mi piso, con los papeles firmados, exonerada del examen de admisión (sí, sí, abusé del apellido de mis padres) toda la matrícula y todos los ciclos pagados y con una bonita mochila con el logo de la Universidad grabado hábilmente a un lado, encontré en mi puerta un ramo de flores. Suspiré. No me moleste en leer la etiqueta, sabía de quien era. La aparte del camino he ingrese al piso. Nada ni nadie arruinaría nuevamente el intento de vida que estoy trazando por mí misma. Nadie.


End file.
